The Winner Takes It All
by ElayneAT
Summary: O vencedor fica com tudo, a não ser que queira perder. Harry/Draco SLASH
1. Now it’s history

**Autor: **ElayneAT (Elayne al'Thor)

**Título: **The Winner Takes It All (O vencedor fica com tudo)

**Sinopse:** O vencedor fica com tudo, a não ser que queira perder.

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** link no meu perfil

**Spoiller: **6º livro, ignora entrevistas à autora e a existência dos Horcrux.

**Inspirada em:** "The winner takes it all" dos ABBA

**Nota da Autora: **A substituir o Professor Snape a dar "Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas" está o Professor Lupin.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, todas elas pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – **_**Now it's history**_

**I don't wanna talk  
**_(eu não quero falar)  
_**About the things we've gone through  
**_(sobre todas as coisas que nós passamos)  
_**Though it's hurting me  
**_(pois está-me a magoar)  
_**Now it's history  
**_(agora é história)_

Harry caminhava pelos corredores sozinho, outrora acompanhado pela pessoa que o amava. Ou assim pensara, até alguns momentos atrás.

Harry caminhava, de cabeça baixa, destroçado. _Como é que ele me pode fazer isto?_ Mordeu o lábio, tentando reter as lágrimas de caírem.

Era de noite, os corredores estavam vazios. Arranjando coragem suficiente para levantar a cabeça, olhou em frente.

Estacou.

O seu olhar reteu-se numa pequena porta, um armário de vassouras. Fora ali que pela primeira vez ele e Draco se beijaram. _Draco… _Harry serrou os olhos, tentando não pensar em Draco. Mas não conseguiu evitar voltar a lembrar-se do que acontecera à uns instantes atrás, deixando assim uma lágrima cair.

**oOo**

_Draco tinha-lhe mandado uma mensagem, tal como o havia feito inúmeras vezes, dizendo-lhe para se encontrarem num dos armazéns abandonados da Torre de Astronomia. E Harry, tal como o tinha feito todas essas vezes, fora ter com ele à hora combinada. _

_Subindo as escadas, sorrindo, pensando no quão bom era estar com Draco. Sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o seu, saborear os seus lábios sempre vermelhos, ou simplesmente olhar para os seus olhos claros como o céu matinal, no entanto preenchidos por uma paixão avassaladora. _

_Distraído com os pensamentos sobre Draco, Harry só se apercebeu que chegara, depois de abrir a porta do armazém. E lá estava ele, sempre sereno, sentado em cima de um banco, que constituía a única mobília do armazém. Mas havia algo diferente… Apesar da tranquilidade que Draco demonstrava, Harry sentia que alguma coisa não estava bem. E pode certificar-se disso quando Draco levantou a cabeça, encarando-o. Os seus olhos exibiam determinação e amargura._

"_O que se passa?" perguntou Harry, preocupado._

"_Acabou." ripostou Draco repentinamente._

_Harry abanou a cabeça em sinal de confusão. "O que acabou?"_

_Draco engoliu em seco antes de murmurar. "Nós."_

_Harry olhou para Draco alarmado. Draco mantinha uma expressão vazia, isenta de emoção. Harry baixou a cabeça, sentindo uma picada no coração. Voltou a erguer a cabeça, quando achou que não iria desmaiar ali e naquele preciso momento. Encarou Draco nos olhos, com uma expressão de descrença presente no seu rosto._

"_Estás a falar a sério?"disse a custo._

_Draco pareceu explodir. "Não vês Potter?! Tudo isto foi momentâneo, não passou disso! Não passou de uma brincadeira!"_

"_Tudo isto? Tudo o que passamos, não passou de uma brincadeira?" Harry engoliu em seco, ao pronunciar esta ultima palavra._

"_Sim, Potter! Achavas que íamos casar, era?" Draco lançou uma gargalhada, que não se reflectiu nos seus olhos._

"_Então quando dizias que…"_

"_Que te amava? Mentiras, Potter. Tudo mentiras, que engoliste sem questionares." interrompeu Draco._

_Não podia ser. Harry simplesmente não acreditava em Draco. Tudo aquilo não podia ter passado de uma mera brincadeira. _

_Avançou para Draco, acabando com a distância que os separava. Rapidamente Harry puxou Draco para si, e o beijou. Seus lábios encontraram-se, e uma onda de arrebatadora paixão envolveu-os. Mas rapidamente Draco quebrou o contacto, acabando também com a ínfima perfeição que havia existido entre eles naqueles instantes. Um flash de dor, e perda passaram pelos olhos de Draco. Sendo logo depois substituídos por repulsa. Afastou Harry de si, empurrando-o._

"_Mas tu não sabes o que quer dizer 'acabou', Potter? É preciso arranjar-te um dicionário?" vendo a dor presente nos olhos de Harry, Draco acrescentou "Isto foi tudo uma brincadeira, na qual ambos nos divertimos. Mas agora acabou. Nunca te amei, Potter. Ou também precisas de um dicionário para isto?" lançando uma gargalhada, Draco avançou para a porta em passos decididos, contornando Harry sem sequer o olhar. _

_E depois saiu, deixando um Harry destroçado no armazém. Harry sentiu que todo o seu mundo ruía à sua volta, sem que pudesse fazer nada o impedir. E assim ficou, olhando indeterminadamente para o chão, vendo que cada vez se envolvia mais na escuridão que o rodeava._

**oOo**

Caiu uma última lágrima. _A última._ Harry tinha sido avisado, no entanto não dera ouvidos aos seus melhores amigos, só para poder estar com Draco. Mas tudo isso tinha acabado. O seu mundo deixara de existir, agora que só incertezas o rodeavam. Menos uma… A de que agora tudo aquilo que havia tido com Draco, aqueles momentos, aquela paixão… Pertencia à história.

* * *

**Um primeiro capitulo pequeno, mas não se habituem xD**

**Reviews, please? **


	2. Nothing more to say

**Capitulo 2 - _Nothing more to say_**

**I've played all my cards  
**_(eu joguei todas as minhas cartas)  
_**And that's what you've done too  
**_(e foi isso que tu também fizeste)  
_**Nothing more to say  
**_(nada mais a dizer)  
_**No more ace to play  
**_(não há mais 'ás' para jogar)_

Harry havia passado a noite em branco, não conseguira dormir. Harry apercebia-se agora do seu estado, sentia um imenso cansaço e tomava consciência do inchaço presente nos seus olhos.

Naquela noite pensara em Draco e nos momentos que partilharam, que agora lhe pareciam sonhos distantes. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia pensar que aquilo era tudo um grande pesadelo, e acordaria nos braços do seu antigo amante a qualquer momento.

Também naquela noite, Harry reparara em pequenos pormenores, que outrora haviam caracterizado a relação que _partilharam_. Ele chamara-o de Potter… Desde o princípio da sua relação que Draco nunca o chamara Potter. _O que mudou?_ Harry não queria pensar nisso, ainda não acreditava no que Draco lhe havia feito. Não queria pensar. Nunca mais. Desejava, com o mais profundo do seu ser, esquecer. Esquecer tudo. Cair por um vazio negro, fechar os olhos e…

"Harry, estás bem?!" Hermione entrava agora, afogueada, pelo dormitório masculino adentro.

Harry não conseguiu reagir. Perdido nos seus pensamentos não se apercebera das palavras trocadas entre os seus melhores amigos ao entrarem no dormitório. Com esforço levantou-se da cama, e olhou para o relógio… Havia faltado à primeira aula. Como pudera isto acontecer?

"Estás bem?" Hermione olhou-o nos olhos, conseguindo-se aperceber da sua dor, que, desgraçadamente, Harry não conseguira esconder.

Harry perguntava-se constantemente como podia ter ignorado a opinião, os avisos, dos seus melhores amigos. As pessoas que o haviam acompanhado todos estes anos. Como poderia ele alguma vez compensar essa amizade? Traindo-os? Estes pensamentos fizeram Harry estremecer, e sentir-se miserável face aos rostos dos seus amigos. Não os conseguia encarar. Sabia que eles, mais do que ninguém, o conheciam, e facilmente identificariam a dor presente nos seus olhos. Uma dor que não era presente nuns outros olhos, tão distantes, tão _próximos_, uns olhos cinzas…

"Foi ele não foi?" ela olhou-o nos olhos, forçando-o a encara-la. "Oh Harry…!"

Retrocedeu involuntariamente quando Hermione se atirou para a frente para o abraçar. Surpreso, um Harry relutante correspondeu ao abraço, colocando o queixo no ombro da amiga. Olhando por cima do ombro de Hermione, Harry fitou Ron que, inesperadamente, o fitava com sincera compaixão.

Passados alguns segundos de trocas silenciosas de olhares, Hermione finalmente o largou, fazendo com que Harry descaísse os ombros, devido à força com que Hermione o havia abraçado. No entanto, agora ambos os seus amigos, o encaravam de frente olhando-o nos olhos. Harry nunca sentira tanta dificuldade em fitar aqueles olhos, que tão bem conhecia.

"Harry…" começou Hermione.

"Sim." pronto, já tinha dito.

Harry sentiu como que um peso lhe saíra das costas. O peso _dele_… O peso _deles_.

"Quando eu apanhar aquele pequeno estupor…!"

"Ron, matar o Malfoy não vai ajudar! Concentra-te, por favor." Hermione continuou. "Harry, sei que não queres falar. Por isso nem eu, nem Ron te iremos perturbar com isso." ela lançou um olhar viperino a Ron. No entanto, rapidamente voltou o seu olhar para Harry. Ela fitava-o com profunda preocupação. "Simplesmente não faças nada que depois te poderás arrepender."

Harry assentiu. Não iria prometer nada, não _conseguia_ prometer nada. A sua cabeça, os seus sentimentos, podiam ser facilmente confundidos com um mar revolto em frias chamas, as quais sem rumo ou destino. O único destino que alguma vez conhecera fora _ele_, Draco…

"Vamos, não deves perder a próxima aula. Esperamos-te lá embaixo." dito isto Hermione encaminhou para a porta um Ron sussurrando maldições contra Draco.

Rapidamente Harry vestiu-se. Tentava abstrair-se, esquecer, ignorar… Mas simplesmente não conseguia. No entanto, tinha quase a certeza que tais indiferenças viriam normalmente a Draco, como se nada se houvesse passado entre eles.

Harry estava decidido a esquecer Draco, mas a verdade é que não conseguia, para onde quer que olhasse vinham-lhe os seus sedosos cabelos à mente, ou os seus olhos de um cinza irresistível, a pela macia que tanto acariciara… Rapidamente Harry abanou a cabeça, vendo já o rumo que seus pensamentos levavam. Mas a verdade é que se queria perder neles. Mas ao mesmo tempo esquece-los.

Harry desceu para o salão da sua sala comunal, onde o esperavam Ron e Hermione, que neste momento se encontravam a discutir, com Hermione tentando fazer Ron perceber que deveriam dar espaço a Harry.

Mal se aperceberam da presença de Harry calaram-se, lançando olhares preocupados entre eles.

"Então, vamos." sussurrou Hermione.

Encaminharam-se para a saída, mas só quando a passou, Harry se apercebeu que poderia a qualquer momento ver Draco.

Sentiu um aperto no coração, quando pensou avistar uma cabeça loura ao longe, e teve de se conter para não correr atrás dela.

Contudo, ao chegar à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas, não se revelou precisa tal preocupação, porque, simplesmente, essa presença que ele sentia e desejava constantemente não se encontrava na sala. Qual seria o melhor: a presença dolorosa mas ao mesmo tempo revigorante de Draco, ou a sua dolorosa mas necessitada ausência? Enquanto se perguntava, Harry já tinha tirado o seu estojo e um pergaminho, e sentou-se.

Já sentado olhou em frente, sentindo que o seu coração falhava uma batida e duas, e três. À frente dele estava o livro que ele e Draco haviam tirado da Sala das Necessidades, para um trabalho, e no qual estava um dos bilhetes de encontro entre os dois.

Bruscamente todas as memórias lhe ocorreram à mente.

**oOo**

_Acabara de sair da Sala das Necessidades e carregava um pesado volume nas mãos. _

_Fora difícil encontrar o dito livro no meio da confusão em que a Sala das Necessidades se encontrava. Mas sorria ao pensar na companhia e nos momentos que aquele livro lhe iria originar. _

_Limpou o suor da testa com a manga da camisola que vestia. _

_Chegado ao armazém abandonado que Harry e Draco usavam como local de encontro, Harry deixou escapar um suspiro. Ao abrir a porta, foi instantaneamente fitado por uns olhos cinzas, e um rosto que se transformou num sorriso ao reconhecer quem entrava. Harry quase jurava que se podia perder naqueles olhos cinzas, perder-se no amor, perder-se em Draco. _

"_Conseguis-te?" dizia-lhe Draco, enquanto se encaminhava para Harry._

"_Sim." rapidamente, Harry pousou o livro na mesa ao seu lado, e abriu os braços para receber o corpo de Draco._

_Draco pousou as suas mãos no peito de Harry, e aproximou os seus rostos que ficaram à distância de um beijo. Olhando-o com profunda paixão, Draco acariciou-lhe o pescoço._

"_Amo-te." sussurrou ele._

_Subitamente Harry viu-se envolvido num beijo arrebatador. _

_Agarrou a cintura de Draco, sentindo-se inebriado pela sensação de ter o corpo do seu amado tão perto do seu. Deixou de raciocinar. Simplesmente dedicou-se ao profundo beijo a que era sujeito, correspondendo ao fugaz movimento da língua de Draco. _

_Enquanto Draco o beijava, ele também afagava os revoltos cabelos negros de Harry. Draco beijava-o com uma intensidade que aumentava a cada encontro. Harry passou as suas mãos pelo corpo do outro, a sua pela macia, fria… Era embriagante. Não conseguia deixar de beijar os lábios finos de Draco. Não conseguia deixar de juntar as suas línguas, como uma. Não conseguia parar de o amar._

_Somente quando ambos se encontravam sem fôlego, eles se separaram. Tanto Harry como Draco desejavam ardentemente continuar a sentir os seus corpos um no outro, mas simplesmente sabiam que não podiam. Não agora. Já haviam retardado muito aquele trabalho, pois todos os encontros em que o deveriam fazer, começavam e acabavam em trocas de tórridos beijos, e carícias abrasadoras. E como tal, o trabalho nunca fora sequer começado. _

_Após uma longa hora a fazer o trabalho, com rápidas trocas de beijos pelo meio, o trabalho estava acabado. Mas agora que finalmente se poderiam dedicar um ao outro, a varinha de Draco começara a latejar avisando-os de que alguém se aproximava. _

"_O livro…" começou Draco, separando-se de Harry. "Tens de o esconder! Rápido, Harry!"_

_Desembaraçadamente Harry agarrou no livro e entrou através da porta dos fundos, que existia no armazém, e durante instantes que pareceram horas procurou um sítio seguro para pôr o livro. _

_Tinha de o esconder, tal como Draco disse. Tal como Draco queria. Quando finalmente encontrou o lugar propício, apercebeu-se de que deixara cair o papel no qual Draco pedia para Harry se encontrar com ele no armazém. Com relutância o pôs entre as páginas do livro. _

_Harry correu para perto de Draco. E mal chegara, estava Filch a entrar pela porta do armazém. Draco olhava para Filch com o ar superior e orgulhoso de qualquer Malfoy, e de postura relaxada. No entanto Harry saltou quando Mrs Norris lhe passou entre as pernas. _

"_O que estão aqui a fazer?!" perguntou rispidamente Filch._

"_Estamos a namorar quer ver?" respondeu ironicamente Draco. Harry teve de se conter para não se rir. "Estávamos à procura de uma vassoura para o maldito Potter, porque convenientemente ele esqueceu-se que para o trabalho iríamos precisar dela." _

"_Não interessa… Isto deve ser informado aos professores dirigentes de ambas as casas." cuspiu Filch._

"_Claro! E talvez também devam ser informados do que guardas no teu baú." Draco lançou um olhar altivo a Filch. E Harry reparou no quão diferente Draco era, do Malfoy que todos pensam conhecer._

_Subitamente Filch saltou e com um olhar assassino virou-se para a porta. "Vão para os dormitórios." ainda o conseguiram ouvir dizer._

_"Com prazer!" retorquiu Draco, encaminhando-se para a porta. No entanto no seu caminho para a mesma, virou-se para trás e lançou um olhar terno e cúmplice a Harry, que o seguiu. Como sempre havia feito, como sempre iria fazer._

_**oOo**_

Como pudera Filch encontrar o livro?

Ele havia-o escondido. Tal como Draco dissera, tal como ele _quisera_. Ele fizera tal como ele desejara, como ele planeara. Como poderia ter sido encontrado? Tudo, ele fizera tudo. Tudo o que Draco ambicionava, almejara, ele havia feito.

O que fora que ele fizera para merecer esta punição, este inferno, da parte de Draco? Afinal, Harry fizera tudo… Tal como Draco também o fizera. Não sabia. Só sabia que nada mais havia a fazer, nada mais havia a dizer.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo gente :D**

**Espero que estejam a gostar.**

**As reviews são saudáveis, sim?**

**Agradecimentos: Debbie Isaacs Rickman **(Será? Há que continuar a ler)**, TruA **(o melhor casal! Obrigado)**, Love's Poison **(Continuarei :D)**.**


	3. Beside the victory

**Capitulo 3 – **_**Beside the victory**_

**The winner takes it all  
**_(o vencedor fica com tudo)  
_**The loser standing small  
**_(o perdedor fica pequeno)  
_**Beside the victory  
**_(ao lado da vitória)  
_**That's his destiny  
**_(é esse o seu destino)_

Mal Harry acabara de sair dos seus devaneios, Filch com a sua boca estrangulada num esgar, lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. Harry enfrentou o seu olhar, tentando desesperadamente fazer frente ao guarda. Ele esperava ardentemente que Filch não se apercebesse do seu estado frágil. Não podia dar de fraco, não agora. Nunca dera, não seria agora que iria dar.

_Mas dantes não tinha o Draco…_Harry abanou a cabeça como que em negação, reprimindo o desejo de se lançar à procura do meu amado. Toda a gente via o Menino Que Sobreviveu como uma esperança, mesmo como um ídolo. E apesar de todo o que acontecera entre ele e Draco, Harry sabia que não podia desistir. Se o seu mundo se desmoronar, o mundo de muitas outras pessoas teria o mesmo caminho. Apesar de tudo, ainda existia a batalha com Voldemort, assim muita gente dependia da sanidade de Harry. Não podia fraquejar.

Mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia tal proeza, ele almejava o calor de Draco, os seus beijos, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo. Constantemente lhe vinha à mente a ideia de esquecer os outros e simplesmente ir ao alcanço de Draco. Harry necessitava das carícias de Draco, de ouvir a sua voz, de cheirar o seu sua aroma de…

"Harry, isto é verdade?"

Harry foi subitamente arrancado, de novo, dos seus pensamentos para enfrentar a dura realidade.

Não havia ouvido o que Filch estivera a dizer, devido à sua momentânea distracção. Sendo assim, tentando recompor-se, Harry mostrou-se surpreso.

"Desculpe, professor?"

"Filch, está a dizer que encontrou este livro nos fundos de um armazém abandonada na Torre de Astronomia, na qual tu e o menino Malfoy estiveram, segundo ele diz. E diz ainda que tu e o Malfoy roubaram o livro do seu escritório." mal acabara o professor Lupin aproveitou para redobrar o seu fôlego.

_Do seu escritório?_Harry olhou indignado para Filch, que o encarava com o seu tão habitual esgar. Aquele miserável queria o livro! Estava a dizer que ele e Draco o haviam roubado do seu escritório, mas o livro nunca lá estivera, mas sim na Sala das Necessidades. E fora lá, na Sala das Necessidades, que o livro havia sido roubado.

No entanto, por mais que quisesse, Harry não podia dizer a verdade, pois assim o segredo da relação que tinham… _Tivemos … _Poderia ser exposto. Rapidamente, abafando pensamentos de Draco, Harry pensou numa saída para toda aquela confusão em que se meteram.

Felizmente, apesar do abalo que ainda sentia (e duvidava que alguma vez deixasse de sentir) a sua capacidade de ripostar ainda funcionava bem.

"Prof…"

Mas antes sequer de pronunciar o resto da palavra, Harry reparou que ao abanar o livro, Filch havia deixado o papel cair. O papel que os poderia incriminar, e acabar com o segredo tão bem guardado.

Harry sentiu um medo repentino, ao aperceber-se desse pormenor. Sem sequer pensar, Harry levantou-se da carteira onde se encontrava e lançou-se na direcção onde o papel jazia aos pés de Filch.

"Mas que rai…"começou Filch, sem ter qualquer tempo para acabar a frase, visto que um Harry lançado acabara de chocar contra ele antes de se atirar ao chão.

Por momentos Harry jurara ver Draco no lugar onde havia estado o papel. Vira Draco, o seu sorriso, sempre perfeito. E Harry lançando-se para ele como sempre fizera, como sempre faria.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o estalar de todos os seus ossos ao cair. Sentia-se tonto. O professor Lupin, mal vira Harry lançar-se, rapidamente fora para perto dele e agarrou-o enquanto ele ainda se encontrava aturdido.

Lupin lançava olhares admirados e cintilava preocupação sobre Harry. Este sentia-se às voltas. Só pensara em atingir um Draco inexistente, nem sequer pensara nas repercussões que o seu acto teria. Sentia-se zonzo, no entanto os seus pensamentos rapidamente se organizaram.

Lembrando-se que ninguém poderia ver aquele papel, Harry escondeu o papel num dos bolsos das suas vestes.

Quando Harry já estava levantado, aparado pelo professor Lupin, reparou que toda a turma o olhava surpresa, quase escandalizada. Alguns estavam mesmo a suspeitar da sua sanidade. _Oh, boa!_Exactamente o que não queria que acontece-se, estava a acontecer à sua frente, e devido a um estúpido acto irreflectido. Mas para variar tudo se havia invertido. Já não seria a primeira vez que pensavam que Harry era demente.

Harry tinha um jeito natural para se meter em sarilhos. Até ele próprio já se apercebera disso.

"Peço desculpa, professor. Não sei o que se passou."conseguiu balbuciar. Porém agora não lhe vinha há cabeça qualquer ideia de como poderia justificar o seu acto impulsivo. Tentava não olhar para o ligar onde caíra, temendo ver Draco outra vez e perder a pouca razão que lhe restava.

"Sabes sim seu miserável! Apanhas-te qualquer coisa do chão. Eu vi!"Filch estava fora de si, quase cuspindo em cima de Harry. Agora não tinha qualquer problema em demonstrar todo o rancor que sentia por Harry.

"Filch! Este não é o momento oportuno."Lupin lançou um olhar impaciente a Filch, virando-se logo de seguida para Harry. "Harry, estás bem?"

"Sim, professor, penso que sim."

"De qualquer maneira é melhor prevenir. Vamos, eu levo-te à enfermaria." no momento em que acabara de pronunciar a ultima palavra, já tentava erguer Harry para depois o dirigir para a porta.

Harry estava muito agradecido pelo espírito preocupada de Lupin. Se ele tivesse desconfiado de um papel, muito provavelmente teria de dizer o que continha. E essa era uma das últimas coisas que queria que acontecessem.

Como se não bastasse ter perdido Draco, ainda todo o mundo ficaria a saber da sua relação se tal acontecesse. Mas não podia negar que tinha saudades.

Só passara ainda um dia, e já sentia saudades do seu olhar cinza como uma manhã nublada, a sua pele macia como veludo, os seus beijos ardentes, as suas mãos acariciando o seu corpo…

_Chega!_Apesar de sentir falta dele, Harry sabia que quando Draco dizia não, era não definitivo. Por isso, deveria esquecer.

_Como posso esquecer a pessoa que mais amo no mundo? _Não percebera porque Draco lhe fizera aquilo, e duvidava que alguma vez o loiro o esclarecesse. No entanto, apesar do amor que Draco sempre lhe dissera que sentia, Harry apercebera-se do desprezo presente na voz de Draco, e a repugna nos seus gestos, naquela noite. E isso magoara-o mais profundamente do que uma ferida alguma vez o poderia magoar. Destruiu a sua alma, deixando-a vazia, sem amor, sem Draco, sem nada…

"Harry!"relutante, e com ajudo do professor Lupin, Harry virou-se, e inconscientemente esperava deparar-se com uma cabeça loira correndo na sua direcção. Todavia as suas esperanças revelaram-se fracassadas, pois quem corria na sua direcção era uma cabeça morena, seguida de uma cabeça de um ruivo flamejante.

"Harry, estás bem?" Hermione parar em frente a Harry, que ainda se apoiava em Lupin, tentando não fazer caretas, devido às tonturas de que era alvo. Hermione tinha os seus olhos mareados em lágrimas. "Harry, nós pensamos…"não acabou a frase, poisapercebeu-se de que não estavam sozinhos.

"Pregaste-nos cá um susto, pá!"tentou Ron disfarçar o descuido da amiga.

Rapidamente, Ron substituiu o professor Lupin e amparou Harry. O professor Lupin precisava de voltar para a aula, sendo que depois de umas breves palavras de melhoras, foi-se embora.

Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram silenciosamente para a enfermaria. Depois de Ron pousar Harry numa das camas, esperaram pacientemente que a Madame Pomfrey acabasse de examinar Harry, de modo a ficaram sozinhos.

Passados uns instantes, Madame Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria resmungando para si própria o quão desnecessário era terem trazido Harry para a enfermaria, visto que era um simples golpe na cabeça.

Ron e Hermione, um de cada lado da cama de Harry, estavam visivelmente impacientes, se bem que Hermione controlasse melhor a visibilidade da sua impaciência. Depois de Madame Pomfrey sair, finalmente estavam sozinhos. Harry, já temendo o que viria, soltou um suspiro mal contido.

"Harry, nós pensámos que poderia ter sido a tua cicatriz, ou a influência que o Voldemort tem na tua mente, principalmente agora já que…"Hermione engoliu em seco, pensando rápido nas palavras que iria dizer. "estás mais … Frágil que o normal."ela olhou para Harry, que a encarava, de forma penosa e rezando para que ele percebesse o que ela queria dizer, para que ela não tivesse de pronunciar o nome da 'doença' de Harry.

"Quando te vimos saltar para o chão…"Ron mudou o peso do corpo para o outro pé, visivelmente incomodado. "Uff. Assustaste-nos!"

"O Filch ficou furioso pela maneira como o professor Lupin o calou. Harry, tenho a impressão que a Professora McGonagall vai saber disto." ela fitou Harry, substituindo a pena que sentira por compaixão, e de seguida pousou a sua mão sobre a de Harry, que se encontrava sentado na cama de costas apoiadas na parede. "O que se passou, Harry?"

Agora era a vez de Harry engolir em seco. Tinha temido este momento deste que os tinha visto a correr para ele.

"Tive de apanhar um papel."

Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar insistente, com esperança que Harry continua-se a sua explicação, contudo isso não aconteceu. Ron bufou, merecendo assim um olhar reprovador da parte de Hermione.

Harry tinha decidido não satisfazer a curiosidade dos companheiros, enquanto não se organizasse. Porém não se conteu, tinha de contar a alguém.

No momento em que abria a boa para falar, as portas da enfermaria escancaravam-se, dando lugar a três figuras. Duas delas carregando uma quarta pessoa inconsciente. Harry não reparou nessas pessoas. Só tinha olhos para um loiro que, com o seu olhar altivo e orgulhoso, acabara de entrar na enfermaria.

Harry mal se apercebera que se engasgara mal ele entrara. Hermione, preocupada, virou-se para Harry apertando-lhe fortemente a mão. Porém Harry não sentiu o seu forte aperto, nem o peso do seu preocupado olhar.

Tudo o que Harry via era Draco. Finalmente, após todo aquele dia que lhe havia parecido anos, Harry inspirou o cheiro de Draco. O mesmo cheiro que haviam partilhado muitas e variadas noites. Harry sentia-se embriagado pela sua mera presença. Como pudera ele se apaixonar por Draco? A verdade é que não o sabia. Só sabia que o amava e só o ser do outro o fazia viver. Harry sabia que correria o mundo para o ver, viajaria à lua para o tocar, viraria o sol só para o beijar.

Até agora, quando Draco se encontrava sob aquela mascara de Malfoy arrogante e presunçoso, Harry tinha a certeza de que o amava. Contudo, Harry não queria que Draco soubesse como se encontrava, queria que Draco visse que ele lhe era indiferente.

_Mas ele não o é… Ele é-me tudo, menos indiferente. _Harry não queria que Draco soubesse o quão vulnerável ele estava, ou o quanto ele necessidade do abraço de Draco, e de uma outra quantidade de pequenos momentos que havia partilhado com ele…

Harry tentou mostrar-se desinteressado, e esforçou-se para que a sua expressão fosse impassível. E pareceu resultar, pois abruptamente Hermione virara a cabeça para ele e o fitava perplexa. No entanto, rapidamente corrigiu a sua genuína expressão por uma serena altivez.

Por outro lado, Ron olhava para Draco com o seu habitual ódio inconfundível. Apesar dos esforços de Harry para disfarçar a sua condição, Draco reparara na dor de Harry, e sorria. Um sorrido zombador estava presente na sua cara, enquanto olhava para Harry, e, sem se aperceber, com uma das suas mãos apanhara uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro e atirou-o para o lado da cara de modo a não lhe tapar a vista. Inevitavelmente, Harry deu por si a pensar o quão atraente Draco era.

"A vitória fica-lhe bem."murmurou silenciosamente, Harry.

E realmente ela assentava-lhe que nem uma luva. Por mais que Harry não quisesse, Draco estava sempre ao lado da vitória. Era esse o seu destino.

* * *

**O capitulo 3, senhores e senhoras, postado mais cedo. **

**Só o planeava postar na próxima terça, mas como certas pessoas não paravam de me chatear para o postar, aqui está xD**

**Reviews, sim? :D**

**Agradecimentos: Love's Poison **(muito obrigado por acompanhares, minha querida. sim, sim, vai começar a complicar)


	4. I figured it made sense

**Capitulo 4 – _I figured it made sense_**

**I was in your arms  
**_(eu estava nos teus braços)  
_**Thinking I belonged there  
**_(a pensar que aí pertencia)  
_**I figured it made sense  
**_(eu pensei que fazia sentido)  
_**Building me a fence  
**_(construindo-me uma muralha)_

Passaram-se vários dias desde que Harry saíra da enfermaria. Nesses mesmos dias a sua companhia quase que fora exclusiva a Ron e Hermione.

Nos dias seguintes ao abandono de Draco, Harry sentira todo o seu mundo a se desmoronar. Nunca se conseguira imaginar sem Draco, já nem se lembrava de como era antes de o conhecer.

O seu coração palpitava mais forte, e sentia cada gota do seu sangue a passar pelas suas veias, cada vez que via Draco. Mas, esses mesmos dias, serviram também para elucidar a sua mente e organizar os seus pensamentos.

Após várias "sessões", quer com Hermione, quer sozinho, Harry atingiu o seu objectivo. Não podia negar os seus sentimentos por Draco, nem sequer os tentaria reprimir, sabia que era um desperdício de tempo faze-lo, mas agora sabia que tinha de seguir em frente.

Amava Draco até ao âmago do seu ser, era verdade, mas tinha uma missão. E planeava cumpri-la. Sabia que tinha de ser forte, pois não podia falhar na sua missão, mas a verdade é que forte é a ultima coisa que se sentia. Mas, para seu grande alívio, apenas os seus melhores amigos pareceram reparar no seu estado. _E, claro, ele também reparou. _Claro, sendo Draco quem era, conhecendo Harry como conhecia, facilmente Draco reparara na sua dor.

_Mas não pareceu incomodado. _Harry fechou os olhos com brusquidão. Tinha de parar de pensar nele. Se continuasse constantemente a pensar em Draco, rapidamente daria em doido.

Firmando o seu passo, acabou de percorrer o corredor que havia estado a percorrer. No fim do corredor encontrou Seamus.

"Harry! Ia mesmo agora avisar-te. Ele está na sala com a professora McGonagall."

Harry olhou surpreso para Seamus. "Quem?"

"O Ron, claro. Até parece que não sabes!" Seamus lançou uma gargalhada, mas ao ver que Harry não se ria, a sua expressão modificou-se para incredulidade. "Harry, tu ainda não sabes!"

"Não sei o quê? Desembucha Seamus!" Harry olhou nos olhos de um Seamus completamente estupefacto.

Seamus encontrava-se numa posição ridícula. Estava inclinado para Harry com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto, mas ainda com vestígios da gargalhada que dera. Quando se conseguiu recompor, fê-lo pessimamente.

"Harry…" respirou fundo, ainda a tentar recuperar do facto de o Harry Potter não saber que o seu melhor amigo estava mal, e pior!, não saber quem o havia posto assim. "… eu não estava à espera que fosse eu a contar-te."

Seamus não tinha coragem para contar a Harry, sabia que ele iria ficar completamente irado. Mas vendo o semblante carregado de preocupação de Harry decidiu que tinha de dizer.

"O Ron estava a passar pelo Hall quando foi atingido por um feitiço do Malfoy."

Seamus achou melhor não acrescentar a parte da grande discussão em que ambos se envolveram, Harry poderia saber disso depois. Agora, simplesmente não queria se meter com um Harry completamente encolerizado.

Harry abriu os olhos desmesuradamente, não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Tens a certeza, Seamus?" conseguiu ainda balbuciar.

"Harry… Toda a gente viu." e ouviu, teve quase Seamus a acrescentar, mas no ultimo momento decidira que era melhor não. No entanto, não conseguiu deixar que as suas palavras deixassem transparecer um crescente cuidado. Ele, e todos os alunos de Hogwarts, sabia como Harry Potter ficaria sabendo que o seu pior inimigo havia feito.

Mas o semblante de Harry não transparecia qualquer raiva, nem os seus movimentos se preparavam para fazer qualquer coisa de realmente impulsivo, Harry estava, de facto, simplesmente incrédulo em completa descrença. _Que raio…_ Pensou Seamus, olhando surpreso para um Harry estupefacto.

Harry ainda tomava consciência de cada palavra de Seamus, quando se apercebeu da expressão surpresa que o seu rosto manifestava. Mas não foi preciso fingir para o modificar por completa indignação, que, felizmente, Seamus interpretou como raiva.

Como é que ele pode fazer isto? Sem conseguir contiver as memórias que o assaltavam, Harry deixou-se ir por elas.

**oOo**

___Naquela manhã Harry recebera um bilhete diferente dos demais a que estava habituado a receber. ____Mesmo estranhando, Harry dirigia-se, se bem que cuidadosamente, ao sitio contido no bilhete. _

___Silenciosamente, esforçando-se ao máximo para não fazer barulho, Harry atravessava os campos em direcção ao campo de Quidditch. _

___Podia sentir as suas vestes esvoaçarem, açoitadas pelo próprio vento. Amaldiçoando o facto de não se ter lembrado de trazer uma capa mais quente que a que vestira à pressa, por cima das suas vestes de dormir, Harry espreitou para dentro do campo de Quidditch. _

___Sempre gostara muito de sentir a relva macia, ligeiramente molhada, do campo onde muitas vezes jogara. Na sua infância fora-lhe dito que era impossível voar, o que tornou magnifica a descoberta de que podia ir á mais alta das nuvens. _

___Mas, naquele momento, Harry não pensava nisso. Harry semicerrava os olhos esperando ver uma figura da sua estatura. Mas a verdade é que o campo encontrava-se vazio, à excepção dele próprio. _

___Olhou para as três argolas lá no alto, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de agarrar uma vassoura e sobrevoá-las. Abanando a cabeça, tentou contrariar esses impulsos, no entanto quando parecia que os seus impulsos iam ganhar, Harry decidiu-se a dar uma volta no campo. Mas, quando se preparava para dar o primeiro passo, foi subitamente puxado para debaixo das bancadas, ao pé dos alicerces das mesmas. _

___Quando deu por si, Harry estava a ser fervorosamente beijado. Fechando os olhos, Harry sorriu. Não era preciso ver para saber quem o beijava e acarinhava os seus revoltos cabelos negros. O ardor do beijo que o deixava tonto, o sabor da língua que sentia na sua boca, a delicadeza arrepiante dos seus dedos, … _

___Agarrando-o na cintura, Harry abraçou o seu amante. O seu parceiro agarrava agora o seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo. _

___Harry podia sentir os seus corpos colados. Naquele momento, em que se encontrava nos braços dele, tudo fazia sentido. Ambos pertenciam um ao outro. Harry pertencia-lhe. Quando ambos já se encontravam com falta de ar, separaram-se lentamente, terminando o beijo. _

___Ainda agarrados, encostaram as suas cabeças, aproveitando o momento de companheirismo e prazer que partilhavam. Ambos sorriam e respiravam sofregamente. _

_"__Por momentos pensei que não virias." a respiração de Draco passara rapidamente de ofegante a ritmada._

_"Mesmo que não quisesse eu viria, e tu sabes disso" _

_"Eu sei." Draco sorriu, e beijou ternamente o seu amado. Era-lhe realmente impossível compreender como podia gostar tanto de um grifinório, mas a verdade é que o amor que sentia por Harry Potter ultrapassava todo e qualquer laço ou afinidade que tivera em toda a sua vida. Sabia que iriam ser descobertos mais tarde ou mais cedo, mas … Subitamente lançou, o que seria uma gargalhada, entre o beijo._

_"O que foi?" Harry havia-se afastado suavemente uns míseros centímetros, para poder olhos nos olhos de Draco. Aqueles olhos hipnotizavam e embriagavam a alma de Harry._

_Reprimindo outra gargalhada Draco respondeu. "Estava a pensar na reacção do Weasley quando descobrir que o seu melhor amigo está metido com o seu pior inimigo, e que…" Draco foi interrompido subitamente pelo contacto da sua boca com a do outro. _

_Harry beijava-o com carinho, mas logo depois separou as suas bocas, deixando Draco espontaneamente abalado._

_"Não penses nisso agora, Draco."_

_"Não te cansas de ser repetitivo pois não, Harry? Já dizes isso há dias!" Draco sorriu maliciosamente ao reparar no semblante resignado de Harry, que tentava esconder um sorriso. "Admite, vai ser giro ver a cara do Weasley quando descobrir! …"_

_"Draco…" em instantes o semblante de Harry fora substituído por uma crescente inquietação. "… tu nunca magoarias os meus amigos pois não?"_

_"Humm, talvez. Depende… O que me darias em troca, para eu não os magoar?" Draco sorria ainda mais, provocador. _

_Harry deu-lhe um aperto nas ancas, mostrando-lhe que não estava a brincar. _

_"Au! Pronto, pára! Claro que não os vou ferir, eu prometo. Eu gosto de ti, idiota." _

_Agarrando de novo o pescoço de Harry, Draco beijou-o, e, entre suspiros e exalações Harry ainda conseguiu balbuciar um "ainda bem". _

_Discretamente, aquando do beijo, Draco pôs um papel no bolso da capa de Harry. _

_Harry não ligou no momento o que o seu companheiro fizera, tão embrenhado no beijo que ambos partilhavam. _

_Agora, o mundo pertencia-lhes. _

**oOo**

Com a confusão presente no seu olhar, Harry reparou que enquanto se tinha estado a recordar de um dos últimos momentos passados na companhia de Draco, Seamus havia estado a olha-lo com suspeita e estranheza.

_Como é que ele pode?! Ele prometeu-me que não o faria._ Pensou Harry. Mas a verdade é que ele havia mentido.

Com uma descrença crescente, Harry dispensou Seamus que estava decidido a ir ao fundo da questão.

Mas, após uma troca de palavras rispidas, rapidamente se foi embora, e quando ele já não era visível, Harry encostou-se à parede, reparando que tinha a mesma capa que usara quando fora ter com Draco naquela noite.

Sem pensar passou a mão pelos bolsos, e num deles encontrou o que estava à procura. O papel de Draco.

Nunca abrira o papel, lembrava-se agora. Com relutância Harry, abriu o papel:

"_A muralha que construímos à nossa volta é impenetrável. Ninguém nos separará."_

* * *

**Um capitulo mais pequeno que os anteriores, mas não deixa de ser um capitulo xD**

**Mais uma lembrança do Harry com o Draco, gente. Aqueceu!**

**Obrigado a quem se dá ao trabalho de ler a fanfic. Deixam aqui a Lay MUITO feliz :D E deixavam ainda mais se deixassem reviews! ahaha.**

**Bom, agora os agradecimentos: TruA **(ahah, fica-lhe mesmo bem não fica? o capitulo que tu estás ansiosa para ler ainda não o escrevi, love xD)**, Love's Poison** (sim, querida. como é uma songfic ainda são bastantes. não sei dizer quantos, mas continua a ler que verás!)**, tsuzuki yami **(ah, alguém novo a ler a minha fic. seja bem vindo. ainda bem que estás a gostar. o casal é hxd :D)**, Way **(ahah, outra pessoa nova a ler a fanfic. também espero que estejas a gostar. continuarei, com certeza!)**.**


	5. Playing by the rules

**Capitulo 5 – **_**Playing by the rules**_

**Building me a home  
**_(construindo-me uma casa)_  
**Thinking I'd be strong there  
**_(a pensar que aí seria forte)_**  
But I was a fool  
**_(mas eu fui um idiota) _**  
Playing by the rules  
**_(jogando pelas regras)_

O que poderia aquela frase significar? Definitivamente decifrar enigmas não era o forte de Harry.

Harry desejou que pudesse falar a Hermione sobre aquilo, mas ele sabia que ao mostrar o papel teria também de contar várias situações que não pretendia que a amiga soubesse. Não é que não confiasse nela, simplesmente eram coisas entre ele e Draco. Intimas. E, por mais que isso lhe custasse admitir, essas situações pertenciam somente a eles os dois.

_Ron. _Lembrando-se do que Seamus lhe havia dito Harry dirigiu-se rapidamente à sala onde iriam ter aulas com a professora MgGonagall.

_Provavelmente já não haverá a aula. _Numa outra ocasião tal notícia teria feito Harry alegrar-se, mas nos últimos tempos alegria é o sentimento que Harry tem menos capacidade de sentir. _Ainda por cima, com isto do Ron. Por deus, o que se passou?_

Incentivado por este pensamento Harry acelerou o seu passo enquanto corria pelos corredores, ignorando os cumprimentos dos seus colegas. Só conseguia pensar em Ron e o que será que lhe acontecera.

Ofegante, chegou à sala de Transfiguração. Ao abrir a porta da sala deparou-se com uma cena exaltante. Ron encontrava-se deitado em cima de três carteiras alinhadas, e tinha convulsões perigosamente repetidas. As suas costas arqueavam-se e Ron soltava gemidos, para depois o seu tronco cair pesadamente sobre as carteiras.

Hermione encontrava-se ao lado de Ron agarrando-lhe a mão, com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara, murmurando palavras de ajuda.

A professora MgGonagall encontrava-se do lado oposto de Hermione, também ela inclinada sobre Ron. A professora tentava manter a calma, e empunhava a varinha enquanto murmurava. Mas Harry apercebeu-se que a professora não murmurava palavras de ajuda. Provavelmente seriam feitiços.

MgGonagall olhou para a porta desesperada e ansiosa interrompendo o seu burburinho de feitiços, e viu Harry. Harry deduziu que não era ele quem ela esperava, pelo desapontamento nos seus olhos e o desespero, que ela tanto tentava controlar, a aumentar.

Harry correu para Ron, debruçando-se sobre ele ao lado de Hermione. Sentia-se ainda mais desesperado que a professora, mas tentava que não se notasse.

Sem pensar retirou a varinha das suas vestes e apontou a Ron.

"Potter!" Rapidamente a professora retirou-lhe a varinha. "Sei que queres ajudar mas podes acabar por fazer mais mal que bem!"

Surpreso, olhou a professora e inevitavelmente lembrou-se das suas palavras relativamente ao incidente ocorrido na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: _"Que não se repita senhor Potter."_.

No momento em que a voz da professora se extinguiu da sua mente, a porta da sala foi escancarada e por ela entrou, apressadamente, Madame Pomfrey.

"Minerva, o que se passa?" inquiriu.

"Oh, finalmente, finalmente." o alivio que a professora sentiu foi visível. "Ele foi atingido por um feitiço. Não sei qual, nem a sua origem."

"Estes rapazes!" dito isto afastou, com os seus braços, Harry e Hermione do corpo de Ron.

Ao ver-se subitamente empurrado Harry ofereceu resistência, mas a professora MgGonagall pegou-lhe no braço.

"Potter, eu sei que queres ajudar o teu amigo, mas o melhor que podes fazer por ele é ir para fora da sala e esperar que a Madame Pomfrey consiga acabar com isto."

Dito isto, empurrou Harry e Hermione para fora da sala.

Bruscamente empurrada para fora da sala, Hermione sucumbiu ao choro. Ao ver o seu estado Harry abraçou-a, reconfortando-a.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Não te preocupes."

Ficaram assim durante um longo tempo. Hermione soluçava sem parar encostada ao peito de Harry molhando as suas vestes. Harry compreendia, pois ela já não conseguia controlar o seu choro.

A garganta do rapaz queimava com uma pergunta. E, não conseguindo dominar-se, teve de perguntar.

"Mione… O que se passou?"

Hermione olhou para ele, para depois romper em soluços de novo. Harry apertou-a com mais força. Passou-se alguns momentos até ela conseguir, entre soluços, responder.

"Um feitiço, do Malfoy." disse.

Harry ainda não acreditava que Draco fizera aquilo. Ele prometera. Mas de certa maneira Harry sabia que era verdade. Os seus amigos nunca lhe mentiriam.

"Ele não está ferido." acrescentou, antes de sucumbir ao choro de novo.

Passaram-se mais uns momentos até Harry não se conter de novo.

"Como é que aconteceu?"

Desta vez, Hermione encontrava-se mais controlada. Assim a sua resposta não demorou muito.

"O Ron foi ao Hall confrontar o Malfoy sobre o comentário que ele fez na aula de Poções de ontem…"

Ele cerrou os dentes ao lembrar-se do comentário de Draco: _"Porque é que o Weasley não se senta?_ _Ele é tão pobre que nem tem dinheiro para pagar a cadeira caso ele a parta com a toda sua gordura acumulada!"_

"E…" disse ela encarando-o. Mas mal olhou para Harry começou a defender Ron desesperadamente. "Harry ele não se aguentou! O Malfoy picou-o e ele explodiu! Tu sabes como o Ron é!"

"E…?" disse Harry cerrando os dentes de novo.

"Ele… Dispersou-se um pouco do assunto." Harry sentiu Hermione trocar o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, incomodada.

"Dispersou-se como?" disse ele vendo que a sua amiga não adiantava mais nada.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos marejados, como que suplicando.

"Harry ninguém percebeu!" disparou ela.

Não foi preciso Hermione dizer para Harry perceber a que ela se referia.

Foi a gota. Harry não pensou, simplesmente agiu. Começou a correr pelo corredor, ignorando os chamamentos de Hermione.

Após algum tempo a percorrer os corredores do castelo que conhecia tão bem, Harry chegou ao seu destino. Doíam-lhe as pernas, e sentia-se dorido, mas ignorou. Tinha um objectivo, e enquanto não o fizesse, não descansava.

Ouvindo passos atrás de si Harry escondeu-se num dos corredor adjacentes à sala dos sonserinos. Era um corredor estreito, o que fez com que Harry se tivesse de virar de lado e encostar as costas à fria parede.

Agora, que tinha parado, Harry pode sentir todos os seus músculos doridos, resultado de uma corrida frenética pelo castelo. Mas rapidamente esqueceu as suas dores quando reparou quem se aproximava.

Um sonserino parava agora em frente à entrada da sua sala, e abria a boca para dizer a senha, quando foi repentinamente puxado por Harry para o corredor.

"Pot…" disse o sonserino olhando para a cara de Harry, mas rapidamente o resto foi abafado pela mão de Harry que lhe cobria a boca.

Harry não raciocinava. Ele queria agarrar Draco e beija-lo até não poder mais. Queria sentir que toda aquela situação era um pesadelo do qual acordaria a qualquer instante.

_Maldito._ Harry repreendeu-se a si próprio. Porque é que ele se descontrolava tanto quando estava com Draco? Porque sentia as pernas trémulas somente de o ver? E porque se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por saber que o estava a magoar?

Ainda com a mão impedindo Draco de falar, Harry silenciosamente deslizou para uma das salas perto do corredor onde se encontravam, tentando controlar-se.

A sala era pequena, e continha somente uma mesa no centro, e umas quantas cadeiras espalhadas pelo espaço. O ambiente era frio, e isso não ajudou a melhorar nada a condição de Harry. Ele tentava não olhar para Draco, pois tinha quase a certeza que as suas pernas não aguentariam o peso daquele olhar cinza.

Ainda tentando não olhar para o loiro que agarrava, Harry fechou a porta sem ruído e largou o furioso Draco Malfoy. Draco recomponha-se, adquirindo o seu habitual ar presunçoso.

Aquele ar presunçoso… Harry achava Draco extremamente atraente, até quando ele se encontrava sob sua habitual mascara.

_Não!_ Harry levantou os olhos, olhando para a parede oposta à que ele se encontrava, para não ter de enfrentar aqueles olhos.

"Isto tudo só para me veres, Potter?" gargalhou o loiro, com um sorriso torto.

A voz de Draco estava carregada de desprezo. E Harry não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O loiro utilizara aquele desprezo muitas vezes à sua frente, mas nunca para Harry. Draco nunca se atrevera a isso. E tudo isso pareceu contribuir para uma crescente irritação em Harry.

"Cala-te Draco!" rosnou ele, dando asas à sua fúria. "O que te deu para fazeres aquilo ao Ron? Tu prometeste-me!"

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

"Sempre a confiar demais nas pessoas, Potter." disse, abanando a cabeça. "Eu prometi que não o feria… E não o feri. Só o magoei." Draco parecia, de facto, orgulhoso do que fizera.

Sentiu o chão fugir dos seus pés. Harry nunca se apercebera que a promessa poderia ter essa face. Nunca pensara sequer que Draco o poderia estar a enganar. Como fora parvo ao ponto de confiar num rapaz que fora seu inimigo durante anos?

Engoliu em seco e fez uma nota mental de que nunca mais tomaria as palavras de Draco pelo sentido que pareciam ter.

"Ele é que se meteu onde não era chamado, Potter. Aquele abelhudo do Weasley…"

"Não fales assim do Ron!" interrompeu Harry. "Quais assuntos?" o tom da sua voz era tão imperativo que o surpreendeu a ele próprio dado em conta o estado em que se sentia.

"Oh… Os teus amiguinhos não te disseram? Ou será que lhes devo chamar os teus animais de estimação?"

Harry fincou o pé no chão, e cerrou os dentes, tentando controlar a sua fúria.

"Diz-me quais assuntos."

"Ele falou de certos assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito. Mas tal como o resto da sua familiazinha ele tem um insolência ainda maior que a sua predominante estupidez!"

À medida que Draco falava Harry ficou perplexo ao aperceber-se que a sua fúria se desvanecia e era substituída por… _Depois do que ele disse de Ron eu já devia ter-lhe lançado um feitiço! O que se está a passar?_ … Desejo.

Harry sabia o que se passava, mas tentava não pensar nisso. Não queria se descontrolar, mas estava a ser mais difícil do que pensara.

Obrigou-se a pensar em Ron.

"Que assuntos?"

Draco bufou. "Do que achas, Potter? Do facto de os galeões que ele tem nem sequer encherem a palma da minha mão, não?"

Aquilo foi a gota de água. Com um único passo Harry sumiu a distância que havia entre eles e agarrou Draco pelo colarinho, empurrando-o contra a parede. As suas faces estavam a escassos centímetros de distância.

O grifinório mordeu a língua ao aperceber-se do que tinha feito, e as consequências que o seu acto estava a ter nele próprio. Podia sentir o seu desejo crescer, e crescer. Podia sentir o seu sangue a percorrer as suas veias cada vez mais rápido, e o seu coração cada vez mais palpitante ameaçando sair-lhe do peito.

A exaltação que Draco fizera ao embater na parede, não ajudava a diminuir esse desejo.

"Não fales assim do Ron." disse Harry dando graças pela sua voz estar razoavelmente segura, e tentando desesperadamente refrear as suas emoções.

Harry arranjou coragem para olhar Draco nos olhos. E assim que o fez, as suas pernas ameaçaram não aguentar. O moreno pressionou mais o colarinho de Draco como se isso o impedisse de cair nos braços do loiro.

Mas Draco sorriu maliciosamente. De certa maneira, que não ocorria a Harry, o sonserino apercebeu-se do desejo crescente em Harry. Propositadamente, ele molhou os lábios de uma forma provocante.

"Cuidado o Potter está furioso!" disse de uma maneira aliciante, que Draco sabia que deixava Harry doido, e logo de seguida fez um sorriso torto.

Harry tentava cada vez mais desesperadamente controlar-se. Todos os momentos em que se tinha sentado no seu dormitório, tentando dominar os seus sentimentos, viam-se agora desperdiçados, visto que em frente a Draco, Harry não conseguia comandar as suas emoções. _Nem o corpo!_ pensou ele.

O moreno sentia as suas pernas tremerem.

Draco reparou na hesitação de Harry e, como claro, adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos, inclinando a cabeça sorrindo.

"Potter se não tens mais nada a dizer irei para o meu dormitório onde não tenho grifinórios ridículos a matutarem-me o juízo!" dito isto, Draco desembaraçou-se de um Harry que ainda estava digerindo as palavras, e encaminhou-se para a porta.

Mal o moreno se apercebeu do significado da frase de Draco, não conseguiu se controlar.

Avançou para o loiro agarrando-lhe a cintura, puxando-o para ele e selando os lábios de ambos. Todo o desejo que sentia, escorreu pelo beijo cálido. Ele podia sentir o peito de Draco contra o seu. Podia sentir o seu coração a palpitar por baixo das suas vestes. Como sentira falta daquilo. Do calor vindo da boca de Draco, do delicado sabor de seus lábios. Ali sentia-se seguro, se não fosse o facto de que alguns momentos depois do começo do beijo, Draco empurrou Harry rudemente.

"Fogo Potter, tu não aprendes?" disse como que cuspindo. "Eu sabia que os grifinórios eram estúpidos, mas não sabia que tinham dificuldade de audição!"

Ainda atordoado pelo súbito rompimento do beijo, Harry olhou para o loiro.

"Porque não me dizes qual a real razão para estares a fazer isto?"

"Estás pior do que eu pensava, Potter." Draco continuava em pé, agora distanciado de Harry. "Dafinal és mesmo surdo!"

"Pára!" disse Harry, caminhando rapidamente para Draco agarrando-o pelos ombros e sacudindo-o. "Pára com isso. Onde está o Draco com quem eu estive?" vendo que não tinha resposta, ainda acrescentou. "Diz-me!"

Harry estava agora a olhar para o loiro com uma expressão de suplica. Todo o controle tinha-se desvanecido. Só pensava em ter as respostas que tanto ansiava. Ele precisava das repostas. E apesar de parte de si já saber que não as iria obter, Harry queria acreditar que Draco lhe iria responder.

Harry pensou aperceber-se de um flash de tristeza que passou nos olhos de Draco, quando ele fez a pergunta. Mas a tristeza desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto aparecera, fazendo Harry arrumar isso para um canto da sua mente, pensando que tinha sido sua imaginação.

"Tu gostas de jogos, Potter?" vendo que Harry não respondia, continuou. "Pois fica sabendo que eu não jogo pelas regras." fez uma pausa. "Ao contrário de ti."

Dito isto Draco virou-se e saiu da sala, deixando lá um Harry completamente estupefacto, tentando ainda interpretar o significado das palavras de Draco.

* * *

**Ai gente gente, este Draco é mesmo mauzinho não é? Ahaha, a sorte dele é que gostamos dele assim :D**

**Este capitulo era para ser muito mais pequeno, mas quando eu o ia postar comecei a acrescentar umas coisas e digamos que me entusiasmei. Ou seja, saiu muito mais do que eu estava à espera!**

**E todo este capitulo é dedicado à minha m.a, ahaha. Eu sei que tu adorás-te o Draco (a)**

**Quanto ao sexto capitulo... Eu ainda não o escrevi todo. Vá, está a meio. Se quiserem que poste mais rápido deixem mais reviews, para deixar aqui a Lay feliz :D**

**Agradecimentos: Love's Poison **(não postei tão rápido como eu queria, mas espero que o capitulo compense a espera!)**, TruA** (ahaha, eu sei que tu adorás-te este capitulo (a) principalmente o Draco, muahaha. só para ti :D)**, nanafics** (alguém novo, aha. dá vontade de matar o Draquinho não dá? mas vamos dar a ele uma chance, sim? e temo que acerca de ele gostar ou não do Harry eu não possa dizer nada, eu sou muito má xD quanto às outras perguntas, minha amiga, só os proximos capitulos te poderam responder!).

**Obrigado a quem se dá ao trabalho de ler a minha fanfic, e um grande obrigado a quem se dá ao trabalhão (O.O) de deixar reviews :D**


	6. Their minds as cold as ice

**Capitulo 6 – **_**Their minds as cold as ice**_

**The gods may throw a dice  
**_(os deuses podem jogar um dado)_  
**Their minds as cold as ice  
**_(as suas mentes tão frias como gelo)_**  
And someone way down here  
**_(e alguém aqui em baixo)_**  
Loses someone dear  
**_(perde alguém querido)_

Harry podia sentir as suas emoções flutuarem tão confusas quanto ele.

Ora sentia-se furioso pela maneira em que o loiro o tratou, ora sentia-se melancólico ao pensar em todas as situações porque passaram. Mas Harry sabia que tinha de se decidir. Pensara que já tinha acertado as coisas, pensara que já tinha a sua mente elucidada, mas o seu confronto com Draco mostrou-lhe o quão descontrolado ainda estava.

_Se te desmoronares tudo à tua volta se desmoronará._ As palavras de Hermione vieram-lhe à mente. Ela tinha razão. Ele não iria abaixo, não iria correr para Draco, não iria esperar mais nada dele se não arrogância e desprezo. Nem isso aliás. A partir daquele momento Harry prometeu a si próprio que não iria mais ter esperanças com Draco. O loiro deixara bem claro que assim seria.

Enquanto andava, o moreno tentava resumir os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores.

_Filch descobriu o livro._ Sim, ele descobrira o livro. _Eu saltei para apanhar o papel._ Sim, o bilhete de Draco. _Fui parar à enfermaria._ Com uma tontura gigante. _E encontrei Draco e os seus sonserinos. _Sim.

Agora o que Harry poderia fazer em relação a isso? Era passado, mas ainda podia tentar amenizar as consequências futuras dos seus actos passados. Actos irreflectidos, diga-se de passagem.

Em relação ao livro, não podia fazer nada. O livro não continha nada, aliás. Era somente um livro sobre as técnicas mais ousadas de Quiddicth, e o único problema era que o livro era da Secção Restrita, mas algum aluno deve ter tirado de lá e posto na Sala das Necessidades. Por isso é que Harry o teve de esconder quando Filch quase os apanhara, se não o fizesse, na altura aquilo poderia ter consequências graves.

Mas pelo que lhe foi contado durante a sua estadia no hospital o livro não fora devolvido à Secção Restrita. Pelos vistos Filch aproveitou-se do facto de ninguém ter dado falta do livro para o guardar na sua colecção, no seu tão famoso baú. O baú que todos os alunos sabiam que ele tinha, mas que muitos poucos tinham tido a coragem de o procurar, e ainda menos de o abrir. _Espera aí…_ _Baú?_

Rapidamente ocorreu-lhe à memória uma ameaça que Draco fizera a Filch: "_E talvez também devam ser informados do que guardas no teu baú._". Na altura Harry não ligara, mas agora finalmente tomara consciência de que a reacção que Filch tivera aquela ameaça significava que Draco já tinha realmente visto o baú.

Harry fez uma nota mental para, caso a oportunidade lhe surgisse, descobrir mais sobre esse baú.

Pronto, em relação ao livro não podia fazer nada. Só dar graças por não ninguém ter ligado ao que Filch dissera, e assim nem ele nem Draco foram acusados de nada.

Depois… _O papel_. O bilhete que o loiro lhe mandara marcando o encontro. Esse papel encontrava-se agora escondido nos recantos da mala de viagem de Harry em baixo da sua cama.

Ele não pode deixar de pensar em como teria sido se Filch tivesse apanhado o papel. Seria o novo escândalo na escola. E Draco e Harry seriam o novo alvo das fofocas. Além de que os meios de comunicação aproveitariam para 'pisar' mais uma vez em no moreno. Harry já imaginava os cabeçalhos: "O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu virou, mas para que lado?".

_Por deus, ainda bem que nada disso aconteceu._ Não é que a homossexualidade fosse mal aceite, mas não era muito comum, pelo menos que se soubesse. Então se fosse numa pessoa como Harry, o 'famoso' menino que sobreviveu, os homofóbicos viriam todos à tona para criticar. Sim, porque também existiam homofóbicos no mundo mágico.

Todos diziam que aceitavam a homossexualidade mas quando se apercebiam que algum familiar/amigo o era, não o tratavam mais como o tratariam se gostasse do sexo oposto.

Não se pode dizer que a homossexualidade era bem aceite, mas pelo menos era melhor aceite que no mundo trouxa. Existia sempre aquele constrangimento e gozo na sua maioria por parte das famílias puro-sangue, que se orgulhavam de não ter na sua família pessoas tão 'desmoralizadas'. _Bem, não é que Draco se tivesse importado…_ Na verdade, o loiro no princípio tinha lutado contra o que ele dizia que sentia por Harry, mas depois acabou por ceder.

Existia em Hogwarts alguns casos, mas Harry desconfiava que a maioria dos casais homossexuais em Hogwarts se mantinham escondidos. Harry não os censurava, porque se não queriam ser alvos de olhares e comentários era melhor assim.

Agora que pensava naquilo tudo, Harry chegara à conclusão que era melhor destruir aquele papel. Qualquer um poderia reconhecer a letra de Draco Malfoy, e facilmente se aperceberia que não existia motivo para Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter se encontrarem, a não ser que… Tivessem uma relação. O que por si já era muito pouco provável.

Já existiam muitas garotas em Hogwarts, que falando uma com as outras, gostavam de fazer os parzinhos mais inusitados, e Harry e Draco eram alvo de muitos dessas conversas.

Hermione já lhe contara que uma vez apanhara Parvati Patil e a irmã imaginando como seria se Draco e Harry se envolvessem sexualmente. Pelos vistos, as raparigas estavam a divagar perguntando-se como seria se os dois rapazes se juntassem e, para grande assombro de Harry, elas assistissem.

Harry quase se engasgara no pequeno-almoço que estava a comer quando Hermione lhe contou isso, ao que a amiga acenou pesarosamente. E o mais ridículo era saber que elas estiveram a divagar sobre isso, mas se o vissem realmente chamavam-lhe repugnante.

Harry abanou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça.

_Foca-te._ O papel… Era definitivamente melhor destrui-lo. Assim que chegasse ao dormitório, era isso que faria. Provavelmente iria queima-lo, era o melhor, assim não existia a possibilidade de ser recuperado.

Continuando… _Fui parar à enfermaria_. Bom, não se pode fazer nada em relação a isso. Tirando o facto de que Harry já está farto de lá ir parar. Ou seja, fez uma outra nota mental: tentar não ir parar à enfermaria no próximo mês. _Ok, isto vai ser o meu recorde._

E por último, _encontrei Draco e os seus amiguinhos sonserinos_. E não queria repetir isso. A partir de agora Harry iria ignorar Draco, os seus comentários, e a sua presença. Harry não iria deixar que se prejudicasse por uma pessoa que nem sequer se preocupa ou se interessa por ele.

Sim, iria ignora-lo. A vida dele não podia parar por causa do rapaz loiro. Voldemort não iria deixar de querer matar Harry só porque o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está com problemas amorosos. O mundo não deixava de depender dele só porque ele dependia de outra pessoa.

É. Está decidido.

Harry firmou o passo, finalmente apercebendo-se de onde estava. Estava prestes a entrar na sua sala comunal. Impressionante como ele tinha percorrido aquele caminho todo imerso nos seus pensamentos e nem tinha reparado para onde ia. Mas pelos vistos os seus pés movera-se como se tivessem vontade própria e foram automaticamente para o retrato da Dama Gorda.

_Melhor assim._

Rapidamente Harry disse a senha e entrou.

Viu Hermione sentada numa poltrona em frente à lareira chorando. Já sabia que a iria encontrar ali. Mal sairia do 'território sonserino' encontrara Dean Thomas que lhe dissera que não valia a pena ir ver Ron, não era permitido. E apesar de Harry ter argumentado, Dean foi veemente nesse aspecto, e também lhe disse que Hermione tinha ido para a sala comunal a chorar.

Harry foi para ao pé da amiga, sentindo a sua dor.

Pôs os braços à volta de Hermione, que se encontra inclinada para a frente com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos olhando para baixo.

"Mione…"

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir o sussurro de Harry no seu ouvido.

Harry podia ver os nós dos dedos dela brancos de tanta força com que agarravam os cabelos.

Ele tentou de novo.

"Mione… Ele vai ficar bem."

Surpreendentemente Hermione levantou a cabeça num gesto rápido e decidido. Ela encarou a lareira durante alguns segundos antes de voltar a cabeça para Harry, que mal sentira Hermione se mexer repentinamente se tinha afastado.

"Sim, tens razão." disse ela decidida, ainda com lágrimas nos seus olhos inchados. "Chorar não vai resolver nada."

Dito isto Hermione levantou-se e caminhou determinada para a escada que levava aos dormitórios.

Ainda estranhando o comportamento de Hermione, Harry olhava-a espantado. Bem, não é realmente de estranhar o comportamento dela, visto que a Hermione que ele conhecia faria exactamente a mesma coisa, tentando ao máximo não deixar que as suas emoções a controlassem.

Ele só não estranhara a expressão e postura completamente desolada dela na sala de aula, porque sabia que se tratava de Ron. E quando se tratava de Ron, Hermione conseguia ser completamente imprevisível.

Era verdade que Hermione sucumbia várias vezes ao choro, mas nunca se deixava ir abaixo e recuperava facilmente.

Desta vez tinha demorado muito mais a recompor-se, mas Harry inconscientemente já se apercebera que ia ser assim, afinal o alvo desta vez fora Ron.

"Hey, Mione…" Harry chamou-a no momento em que ela se preparava para subir as escadas.

"Sim…" disse a rapariga olhando sobre o ombro para ele, antes de se virar e voltar a subir as escadas.

Harry apressou-se a segui-la. Rapidamente a apanhou no cimo das escadas.

Antes de entrar Hermione olhou para dentro da porta do dormitório feminino, verificando se não havia lá ninguém. De seguida entrou, fazendo sinal para Harry.

Harry seguiu-a através do corredor bem iluminado e acolhedor, até uma das últimas portas do lado direito.

Mas enquanto a seguia Harry não pode deixar de olhar de esguelha para as portas de outros quartos abertas. Podia ver tapetes de várias cores espalhados entre as camas, e reparou que em cima das cómodas existia todo o tipo de objectos. Desde livros a maquilhagem, ou mesmo cadernos rabiscados com cadeados, que Harry presumiu serem diários.

Mas esses acessórios mais ameninados foram se desvanecendo à medida que ia mais longe no corredor. Assim, Harry pressupôs que os primeiros quartos eram das alunas dos primeiros anos.

Harry não entrara muitas vezes no dormitório feminino em Hogwarts muito menos em quartos, então não pode deixar de caminhar discretamente quanto entrou no quarto de Hermione. Mas abandonou a sua postura mal se certificou de que não havia realmente lá ninguém que Hermione não tivesse visto quando espreitou pela porta entreaberta.

Harry olhava à sua volta, examinando o quarto.

As raparigas dividiam os quartos, tal como os rapazes.

O quarto de Hermione era um espaço acolhedor, sempre nos tons de vermelho e dourado, mas, ao contrário do dormitório masculino, no centro do quarto existia uma grande mesa, com papéis e tinteiros espalhados.

Enquanto percorria todo o quarto, o olhar de Harry parou numa porta lateral pela qual viu Hermione entrar.

Hesitante foi até à porta, que se tinha fechado automaticamente mal Hermione entrara.

"Posso…?"

Em resposta a porta abriu-se, deixando assim Harry ver a sua amiga debruçada num lavatório lavando a cara. Ela passava as mãos pela cara em gestos bruscos. Mas de repente parou, para se olhar no espelho.

"Por deus!" exclamou ela, enquanto abanava a cabeça. "O meu estado! Parece que acabei que acabei de levar dois murros!"

Agora que Hermione finalmente parava quieta, Harry pode observar o seu estado.

A rapariga tinha ambos os olhos inchados e vermelhos, meio arroxeados até. Talvez de tanto esfregar. Toda a sua face estava carregada de vermelho, e salpicada de água. Mas Harry já não sabia dizer se fora o choro ou a água com a qual ela lavou a cara.

Rapidamente ela limpou a cara a uma toalha pendurada ao lado do lavatório e passou por Harry indo sentar-se na beira de uma das camas da ponta.

Resignado Harry seguiu-a e foi-se sentar ao lado dela.

Ficaram ambos parados a olhar para a parede à sua frente, que continha uma foto emoldurada que não se mexia. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos.

O moreno olhava para a fotografia de Hermione e os seus pais. Imaginou como deve ser estar separada dos pais este tempo todo. _Bem, ao menos ela pode vê-los no Verão._

Harry abanou a cabeça já indo ver onde os seus pensamentos o levavam, e decidiu que Hermione já se deveriam ter recomposto. E que agora já poderia tentar fazer as perguntas que tanto queria.

"Mione, do que é que o Ron e o Dr…" Harry engoliu em seco. Se queria esquecer, ou pelo menos ignorar, o Draco não podia continuar a trata-lo pelo primeiro nome. "Malfoy falaram?"

A rapariga virou a cabeça para ele estranhando visivelmente a mudança que Harry fizera. Mas rapidamente ela voltou a olhar para a parede, como que tentando descobrir uma melhor maneira de dizer o que Harry tanto queria ouvir.

Harry olhava para ela, esperando com pouca paciência, mas decidido a que ela não se apercebesse disso.

"Harry." o tom de voz que Hermione usava quase fazia Harry acreditar que quando a viu a chorar tinha sido imaginação sua, tal tinha sido a segurança e determinação que a voz dela impregnava. "Como sabes o Ron foi confrontar o Malfoy por causa do comentário dele. Mas a verdade é que não foi só isso. Deves imaginar como o Ron se sentiu quando viu o seu melhor amigo ficar no estado em que ficas-te. Então isso somado à raiva e ódio que ele já tinha pelo Mafoy, e ao comentário que recebeu, deves imaginar como toda a situação correu."

Harry imaginava, mas queria que Hermione lhe dissesse.

Vendo que o moreno não dizia nada, a rapariga continuou.

"Ele foi ao Hall, onde sabia que o Malfoy estava. Quando finalmente o encontrou, o Mafloy começou a fazer comentários de novo. E o Ron explodiu. Ele acusou o Malfoy de…"

Harry olhava para a amiga com interesse quase desesperado, porque rezava para que Ron não tivesse dito o que ele pensava que ele tinha dito.

"… te magoar e de te deixar no estado em que tu estás."

Harry baixou os ombros ao ouvir aquilo. Já estava à espera.

Mas havia qualquer coisa que não batia bem. Hermione dissera-lhe horas atrás que ninguém tinha percebido o contexto da conversa, e se fosse só isto que Ron tinha acusado o Malfoy não havia sequer necessidade de todas aquelas desculpas para o Ron.

Ela escondia alguma coisa.

"E?"

Hermione suspirou, vendo que o amigo pedia mais. Sabendo que não podia esconder mais.

Decidiu largar tudo de uma vez.

"O Ron perguntou ao Malfoy 'onde estava o idiota tolerável por quem o Harry se apaixonou'…"

A boca de Harry abriu automaticamente, enquanto ele olhava perplexo para Hermione.

"… aos berros."

A boca de Harry estava tão aberta que Hermione pensou que até uma Pixie (1) entraria nela.

* * *

**(1) - Obrigado Lilly! :D Lembram-se aqueles bichinhos na sala de aula do Lockhart no 2ºano, os Duendes da Cornualha? Bom, é nesses que a Mione pensou.**

**Espero que estejam felizes, está aqui um capitulo novo xD ****Não há muito H/D neste, mas o Harry precisava de se organizar, percebem? Coitado, da maneira ele estava ele já não iria aguentar o que aí vem... Lay, cala-te! Já estás a dizer demais.**

**Neste capitulo também tentei abordar um assunto polémico: a aceitação/negação da homossexualidade. Eu aceito a homossexualidade, mas a maioria de nós (heterossexuais) não aceitam. Eu tentei abordar esse assunto, porque realmente alguma coisa deve ser feita a respeito, e as pessoas têm de se mentalizar de que não é discriminando que esta 'guerra' vai acabar. Pelo contrário. É a minha maneira de tentar ajudar, e abrir os olhos a algumas pessoas. **

**Fiquei MUITO contente com o capitulo anterior, foi o que recebeu mais reviews. Muito obrigado. Mas podem tentar superar-se neste, ãh? :D**

**Agradecimentos: TruA **(muaha, senão fosses tu este capitulo não teria acabado assim. Avé, love xD)**, nanafics** (a sorte dele é que ele é loiro xD mas não, ele não está a fazer por merecer... Mas com paciência ele chega lá, vais ver. E ainda estás de coração apertado, depois deste capitulo? Espero que não, o Harryzito já está melhor. Planos maquiavélicos? muahah, mesmo muito maus \o/)**, Marii **(obrigado, querida. é sempre bom receber reviews dessas! aqui está um novo capitulo para ti ^^)**, Love's Poison** (ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo. Assim que puder passo lá, sim? :p)**, anónimo** (para a próxima deixa nome, sim? ^^ não estás a ver estes dois juntos? meu/minha caro/a, o Harry e o Draco acabam sempre juntos \o/)**.**

**Muito obrigado por seguirem a ff gente!**


	7. It's simple and it's plain

**Capitulo 7 – It's simple and it's plain **

**The winner takes it all**  
(o vencedor fica com tudo)  
**The loser as to fall**  
(o perdedor tem de cair)  
**It's simple and it's plain**  
(é simples e é direto )  
**Why should I complain?  
**(porque haveria de reclamar?)

Ao aperceber-se do estado perplexo de Harry, Hermione tentou corrigir-se.

"Calma Harry! Calma, o Ron não disse bem assim." disse ela tentando desesperadamente corrigir o seu erro. "Bem, disse isso, mas não acabou! Ele disse: 'Onde está o idiota tolerável por quem o Harry se ap…'. Ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada porque o Malfoy lançou-lhe o feitiço."

Ela olhava aflita para Harry que não sabia se ficava chocado ou aliviado.

_Bem, ao menos não disse tudo…Ainda bem que o Draco o… AH! _Os próprios pensamentos de Harry o chocaram. Nada justificava um feitiço daqueles! Nem aquilo! Harry amaldiçoou-se por ter pensado naquilo. E amaldiçoou Draco por ter lançado o feitiço.

Se ele o queria silenciar podia ter feito de outra maneira… _Ãhmm…_ De momento não ocorria nenhuma dessas 'outras maneiras' a Harry, mas ele sabia que elas existiam. Ou pelo menos ele estava a convencer-se disso. O facto de o Ron quase ter dito aquilo, não justificava um feitiço daqueles!

Enquanto pensava a sua expressão suavizara-se porque Hermione já não o olhava aflita, mas sim… Bem, Harry não conseguia decifrar os sentimentos da amiga. Parecia uma mistura de preocupação, com aceitação, e… Pena?!

Ela estava com pena de quê? Harry não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Já tinha coisas demais com que se preocupar.

"Harry?" a rapariga olhava agora para ele com o que Harry conseguiu identificar como curiosidade.

"Ãhm? Desculpa Mione não ouvi."

"Eu estava a perguntar se já tinhas ouvido falar de '_Damnum' _**(1)**?"

"Quê?" disse Harry, fazendo as suas sobrancelhas quase tocassem no seu coro cabeludo.

"O feitiço que o Malfoy lançou ao Ron."

Harry olhava para a amiga espontaneamente espantado, e intrigado por nunca ter ouvido falar de tal feitiço. O que não era surpresa, visto que os feitiços que ele conhecia não eram muitos, comparados com os que existiam pelo mundo fora.

"Lembrei-me à algumas horas, quando tu te foste embora do corredor de Transfiguração."

"Ãhm… Mione, não faço ideia."

"Pois, eu já esperava." Harry lançou-lhe um olhar indignado, mas ela continuou. "Harry, se não fosse demais, gostaria de te pedir a capa de invisibilidade."

O moreno olhava para ela numa expressão interrogativa.

"Para ir à Secção Restrita, claro." disse Hermione como se fosse obvio. "Não estavas à espera que eu na biblioteca encontrasse alguma coisa, pois não? Além disso, a biblioteca já fechou."

"Ahh…" Harry não sabia porquê, mas estava a balbuciar muito naquele dia. Quer dizer, ele sabia porquê, mas não queria pensar nisso. "Claro que podes, Mione. Está na minha mala de viagem."

"Óptimo!" disse ela enquanto se levantava.

Hermione caminhava para a porta, e vendo que Harry não a seguia, quando chegou à ombreira virou-se olhando para ele.

"Vens…?"

Harry finalmente voltou a dar-se conta de onde estava, e não desejava lá ficar, por isso repentinamente saltou da cama e praticamente correu para perto da amiga que entretanto entrara no corredor.

Depois de fechar a porta, Harry seguiu Hermione, que andava a passos apressados para fora do dormitório feminino.

Já fora do dormitório Harry finalmente respirou. Só agora se apercebia que estivera a suster a respiração desde o princípio do corredor. Talvez devido ao facto de que agora os quartos estavam cheios de raparigas, e realmente não seria bom para ele ser apanhado no dormitório feminino.

"Mione, eu vou falar com o Dumbledore, ele deve saber alguma coisa."

"Ele sabe sempre." ainda ouviu a rapariga sussurrar antes de ela entrar discretamente no dormitório masculino.

Virando as costas aos dormitórios, Harry saiu da sala comunal, entrando nos corredores do castelo enquanto se dirigia ao gabinete do director.

Enquanto andava não podia deixar de pensar em todas as revelações que este dia lhe proporcionou. Felizmente já era de noite, e Harry rezava para que as revelações tivessem acabado. Mas duvidava muito, visto que estava prestes a descobrir qual o feitiço que Draco lançara a Ron.

Mas sinceramente Harry só esperava que o dia acabasse, para puder ir dormir.

Enquanto virava uma esquina, quase chocou contra o professor Flitwick.

"Ah." Harry recuou em desequilíbrio.

Quando finalmente olhou para o professor viu que também ele se recompunha.

"Desculpe professor, eu…"

"Harry, rapaz, estava mesmo à tua procura!" disse ignorando o comentário de Harry. "Dumbledore chama-te. E eu se fosse a ti despachava-me, hoje em dia, é difícil falar com o nosso director."

Dito isto virou as costas e desapareceu num dos corredores adjecentes.

Harry abanou a cabeça para 'ingerir' as palavras de Flitwick,o que demorou um pouco devido à sua desorientação.

"Oh!" exclamou, finalmente apercebendo-se do que o professor lhe dissera.

Que coincidência.

Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu nos corredores restantes que o separavam do gabinete de Dumbledore. O gabinete a que já tantas vezes tinha ido. Vezes demais até, mas não se arrependia de nenhuma.

O moreno não podia deixar de pensar porque será que Dumbledore o chamara? Será que haviam novidades sobre Voldemort? Ou será que Harry tinha feito alguma coisa?

Abanando a cabeça, dizendo para si próprio que iria descobrir isso rapidamente, Harry acelerou ainda mais.

Quando chegou em frente à gárgula que guardava a passagem para o gabinete do director, apressou-se a dizer a palavra passe.

Subiu as escadas, chegando frente à porta. Harry achou melhor bater, tendo na mente umas visitas ao gabinete do director anteriores. Mas vendo que ninguém respondia, decidiu-se a entrar.

O gabinete estava vazio, pelo menos aparentemente.

O rapaz entrou e olhou à sua volta, sempre se maravilhando com todas as miríades de objectos que existiam no gabinete de Dumbledore. O seu olhar parou quando encontrou uma bacia familiar.

O Pensatório.

Harry aproximou-se, rindo-se consigo próprio lembrando-se de quando por acidente vira uma das lembranças de Dumbledore no quarto ano. Mas mesmo com esses pensamentos, a curiosidade de Harry virou a melhor, fazendo-o inclinar-se para ver o que será que haveria na penseira de Dumbledore naquele momento.

O moreno olhava para as memórias, e sorria, lembrando-se de algumas, e outras nem sequer sabia que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Mas o seu coração apertou-se quando lhe pareceu ver uma cabeça loira, e inevitavelmente Harry desequilibrou-se.

O que ele não presumira era que o seu desequilíbrio o fez inclinar-se ainda mais para a penseira, e mergulhar a cabeça na memória. De repente sentiu-se às voltas, e não evitou gritar. Até que cair pesadamente sobre o chão das masmorras.

Aturdido levantou-se. _Nunca me hei-de habituar a isto…_ Era isso e aparatar, deixavam Harry completamente confuso, e às vezes até enjoado!

Ao levantar-se, apercebeu-se de um barulho. Virou-se com medo do que iria ver. Mas quase suspirou de alívio ao perceber que era simplesmente o director da escola que se aproximava.

Dumbledore vestia uma grande túnica roxa, e a sua barba descansava impecavelmente sobre o seu peito. Andava serenamente, passando por Harry sem sequer o notar. _Bem, isso é normal…_ Harry automaticamente seguiu Dumbledore.

Passados alguns minutos a andar, o director parou perto de uma porta entreaberta, que Harry reconheceu como o gabinete de Snape. Dessa mesma porta podia-se ouvir uma conversa. Mas em vez de entrar parou olhando para a superfície de madeira.

Dumbledore a espiar?! Não. Devia de haver aqui algum engano.

Quer dizer, quem o visse ali parecia que ele somente estava embrenhado nos seus pensamentos olhando para a porta. Mas Harry sabia que não era disso que se tratava. Aguçando a sua audição Harry tentou ouvir.

Podia ouvir duas vozes a conversar, uma dela com um barulho de fundo como que rouco. O que Harry identificou como o barulho de fundo de uma conversa através da lareira de Snape.

Esforçando-se por ouvir as vozes reconheceu uma delas…

"Está tudo feito?"

… Lucius Malfoy.

Seguiu-se uma hesitação.

"Sim, pai. Está tudo feito."

Harry ficou imobilizado quando reconheceu a voz da outra pessoa.

"Óptimo Draco. É bom saber que não terei de expor uma certa situação que te deixaria, digamos, em baixo." dito isto gargalhou cruelmente.

"Não, pai, não será preciso."

De seguida Harry ouviu um crepitar das chamas e deduziu que Lucius Malfoy se fora embora. Mas mal o crepitar acabou, ouviu um outro barulho abafado. Como que um soluço.

Engolindo em seco, Harry pode ouvir uns lamurios.

"O que… fui eu fazer? Eu… preciso de-"

Nessa altura Dumbledore decidiu dar um passo em frente e com cuidado abrir a porta.

Enquanto a porta se abria Harry pode ver Draco sentado numa cadeira em frente à lareira, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Mal ouviu a porta abrir-se Draco levantou-se e encaminhou-se para uma bancada na parede oposta à da porta, ficando de costas para Dumbledore e Harry.

"Draco."

O loiro virou-se encarando o professor. Harry ficou chocado. Draco tinha uma expressão severa, quase que desprezível, não mostrando qualquer traço de que instantes atrás se estivesse a lamuriar.

"Professor."

A visão de Harry ficou turva, e sem que esperasse foi envolvido por um turbilhão, e quando deu por si encontrava-se a olhar para a água agitada da bacia no gabinete de Dumbledore.

"Harry, meu caro, repetindo os feitos do quarto ano?"

"Prof… Professor! Não eu. Des… Desculpe."

O moreno estava ofegante, ainda aturdido.

"Harry senta-se por favor." disse o director indicando um dos cadeirões perto de Harry.

"Professor, não foi de propósito, eu desequilibrei-me e caí."

"Sim, claro, Harry. Tens uns desequilíbrios sempre muito favoráveis."

Dumbledore piscou o olho ao moreno.

"Mas professor, é verdad…"

"Claro, Harry."

Harry se não respeitasse tanto Dumbledore, teria ficado muito indignado graças àquelas palavras.

"De qualquer maneira, meu rapaz, eu chamei-te porque tencionava dizer-te que o teu amigo Ron foi curado, e encontra-se a descansar na ala hospitalar."

"O que ele tinha, professor?" Harry não se conteve.

"Draco Malfoy lançou-lhe uma maldição muito antiga, que devo dizer fiquei muito surpreendido por ele a saber. No entanto, ele não recitou a maldição completa, o que me deixa a pensar se ele o fez de propósito, para amenizar os efeitos da maldição, ou porque não sabia a maldição completa." o director ajeitou os óculos de meia-lua, que entretanto escorregaram até ao nariz. "Mas visto que a vítima foi Ron Weasley, estou mais inclinado para a segunda opção, se bem que haja outros assuntos que condicionam essa opção…"

Dumbledore lançou o olhar significativo para Harry. Não só significativo, apercebeu-se o rapaz. Também… Maroto?!

"Bom, será um assunto ao qual deverei dedicar alguns momentos de reflexão. Não achas Harry?"

Harry olhava confuso para o director. Que olhar fora aquele? Dumbledore não podia saber… Não era possível.

Mas de repente Harry apercebeu-se de que tudo o que pensara que Dumbledore não podia saber, no fim acabara sempre por reparar que o director sempre o soube. E isto não era um pensamento encorajador. Como podia ele saber? Harry não se lembrava de nenhuma situação em que ele e Draco estiveram sequer perto de Dumbledore, enquanto se encontravam juntos.

Vendo que o director olhava para ele de sobrancelhas levantadas, esperando uma resposta, Harry decidiu que era melhor dizer alguma coisa não deixando de reparar na expressão divertida de Dumbledore.

"Ãh, sim, sim…" conseguiu ainda balbuciar.

"Muito bem, muito bem." Dumbledore virava-lhe as costas, numa expressão como se tivesse acabado de confirmar algo.

Mas o quê? Harry nunca iria conseguir perceber o que se passava na mente de um dos homens mais sábios que conhecia. Se não o mais sábio.

"Professor?" Harry na verdade perguntou a medo, sempre com receio do que Dumbledore iria fazer. Aquele homem era, no mínimo, imprevisível. "Qual era a maldição?"

"Oh, não sabes?" disse calmamente o director enquanto se virava para Harry, se bem que um pouco admirado. "Peço desculpa Harry, mas presumi que a tua amiga Hermione Granger te tinha informado sobre a maldição."

"Não professor, a Hermione não…" o moreno ponderou as palavras. "… se encontrava no seu melhor estado, mas agora, com certeza, que já está a pesquisar."

"Oh, sim. Não esperava outra coisa da senhorita Granger."

Harry não sabia se ele se referia ao facto de Hermione não ter estado bem, ou do facto de ela ter ido pesquisar sobre a maldição.

"Mas Harry iremos esqueçer essa ultima afirmação." disse piscando o olho.

Só agora Harry se apercebia que praticamente dissera ao director que Hermione se encontrava na biblioteca a pesquisar.

Mas o director pareceu ignorar, e continuou.

"Bom, Harry mesmo sabendo que a tua amiga te diria mais tarde com certeza do que se trata esta maldição, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir ao professor Flitwick, que por pura coincidência acabou de sair, para me trazer um livro que fala acerca da maldição que atingiu o jovem Weasley."

Dito isto andou uns passos até uma das inúmeras estantes que cobriam o gabinete, e num só gesto retirou um livro de lombada azul escura enquanto se virava de novo para Harry.

"Não são muitos os livros que falam de uma maldição tão antiga como esta, e ainda menos residem na nossa biblioteca, mas a verdade é que temos a sorte de nos serem dados livros sobre praticamente todas as áreas. Somos uns 'sortudos', não é assim Harry?" Dumbledore parecia levemente divertido ao dizer 'sortudos'.

"Sim... Professor."

Harry não sabia porquê, mas estava a achar Dumbledore mais estranho e misterioso que o normal. Às vezes dava por si a perguntar como seria ter o director como inimigo? Não sabia, e não queria saber.

"Harry, estás bem?" perguntou Dumbledore enquanto lhe estendia o livro gasto, definitivamente antigo.

"Ah, estou sim, professor."

"Ainda bem. É que tens me parecido um pouco…" fez uma pausa como que ponderando o que ia dizer. "… distraído."

O moreno fingiu-se surpreendido, mas a verdade é que não o estava. Não sabia se Dumbledore sabia ou não do que se passava entre ele e Draco, mas já desistira de adivinhar. O director é cheio de segredos.

"Mas Harry," disse Dumbledore enquanto se aproximava de Harry olhando-o nos olhos. "tu sabes que Voldemort não irá esperar que tu te recomponhas. Ele não irá esperar que o seu inimigo se torne forte de novo, Harry. Voldemort está cada vez mais forte, o momento está cada vez mais próximo. E tu tens de estar preparado."

Harry olhou para o seu director decidido.

"Estarei."

Disto ele tinha certeza.

* * *

**(1) '_Damnum_' está em latim e significa em português '_Dano_'. Sério que eu pesquisei, mas não encontrei nada de concreto sobre a tradução. Eu não sei latim, mas todos os tradutores/sites que encontrei diziam que '_Damnum_' é '_Dano_'. Peço desculpa se estiver errado :/ Mas na fanfic vai continuar assim.**

**Mais um capitulo para vocês xD Neste também não há interacção HD (para pena da propria autora), mas tenham paciencia sim? ^^**

**Estou a acabar uns projectos, por isso o proximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco mais a vir que o normal, mas farei os possiveis para o acabar a tempo. **

**Já repararam que os capitulos estão cada vez maiores? O.O **

**Bom, de qualquer maneira (xD), aqui estão os agradecimentos: Marta Swan-Potter **(ainda bem que gostaste, devo admitir que no principio esta um pouco indecisa se colocava ou não, mas depois lá saiu xD)**, Lilly iRix Potter** (moça, eu fiquei tão feliz quando li a tua review *.* sério. E não te preocupes, porque o pinhão tem esse efeito nas pessoas. Comigo também foi mais ou menos assim... Também fui ter a uma ff de pinhão por engano [eu na altura nem sequer sabia que existiam fanfics de Harry Potter, quanto mais slash!], e quando começei a ler [e imaginar!] eu estava mais que perplexa! A minha boca abria-se de espanto sem eu me aperceber, e eu também estava meio escandalisada. Mas quando começei mesmo a ler, eu não conseguia largar o ecrã do computador! Como podes ver as pessoas começam a gostar de pinhão muitas vezes da mesma maneira xD E quanto às cenas sexuais... No principio eu também não conseguia ler, mas dá um tempo. Vais ver como vais começar a gostar xD E depois não queres outra coisa que não pinhão \o/ E, para acabar, obrigado por seguires a ff e estou muito contente que estejas a gostar. Espero que a partir de agora deixes mais reviews dessas *.*)**, nanafics **(Bem, penso que este capitulo responde em parte à tua pergunta. O Won-Won é super discreto \o/)**.**


	8. Does it feel the same

**Reformulei o capitulo, gente!**

**As mudanças não são muitas, mas são cruciais para o resto da fanfic.**

**Por isso a quem já tinha lido, aconselho a ler de novo.**

**Desculpem.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8 – Does it feel the same**

**But tell me does she kiss**  
(mas diz-me ela beija)**  
Like I used to kiss you?**  
(como eu te costumava beijar?)**  
Does it feel the same**  
(Sentes a mesma coisa)**  
When she calls your name?**  
(quando ela chama o teu nome)

Quando finalmente o director o dispensou, Harry praticamente correu para o seu dormitório.

Sentia-se tão exausto. As revelações deste dia tinham sido bastantes. E saber que o esperava outra, realmente não ajudava.

Chegado ao retrato da Dama Gorda, Harry disse a senha.

"Meu rapaz, daqui a um bocado estás a cair para o lado."

A Dama Gorda, tinha realmente uma voz estridente, o que fez com que Harry levasse as mãos aos ouvidos. Uma dor de cabeça começava a dar sinais, e a impaciência começava a domina-lo.

"Deixa-me passar." disse, rispidamente.

Fazendo uma carreta, ela abriu passagem.

O moreno praticamente correu para o dormitório masculino, ignorando os chamamentos dos seus amigos. Chegado ao seu destino, Harry foi até à sua cama, vestiu o seu pijama e foi ao banheiro.

Quando finalmente estava a deitar-se na sua cama, não contendo um suspiro de alívio, a porta do dormitório masculino abriu-se. Revirando os olhos, Harry rezou para que não o chamassem, ou simplesmente pensassem que ele estava a dormir. Mas revelou-se em vão, visto que uma silhueta entrava agora no seu campo visual, e debruçava-se sobre ele.

"Harry!"

Hermione sentava-se agora na berma da cama de Harry, cansada e desapontada. O moreno fez um esforço para se sentar a seu lado.

"Mione, o que se passou?"

"Nada!" disse ela exasperada. "Não encontrei nada! Como é que isto é possivel? A biblioteca tem centenas de livros, nenhuma fala da maldição! Eu revistei-os a todos."

Quem não conhecesse Hermione não acreditaria que alguém fosse revistar praticamente todos os livros da bliblioteca, mas Harry conhecia-a. E acreditava nela.

"Não te preocupes, Mione, nós havemos de…"

O moreno lembrou-se de algo. Com o seu cansaço todo, Harry já se esquecia que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado um livro que falava sobre a maldição. Reprimindo-se a si próprio por não ter ido avisar a amiga de que tinha informação, que ela já não precisava de procurar, ele foi até à mesa-de-cabeceira, onde deixara cair o livro mal entrara no dormitório.

Levando o livro de volta, deu-o a Hermione, que o abriu de seguida com uma expressão ávida. A amiga passava os dedos pelo índice procurando a maldição, e encontrou-a nas últimas páginas.

Por cima dos ombros da amiga, Harry conseguiu ler o título.

_Damnum Infectum._

Tentou espreitar pelo ombro da amiga, de modo a puder ver mais, quando de repente Hermione dá um salto.

"Claro, latim! Como é que eu não me lembrei antes?!" disse ela intrigada, enquanto se debruçava de novo no livro com redobrado interesse.

Hermione escondia o livro com corpo, sentada de costas para Harry, que tentava quase desesperadamente ver. Mas não foi preciso esperar muito para sentir o corpo da amiga estremecer, e suster a respiração. Num só movimento, o rapaz passou o braço por cima dos ombros da amiga, e tirou-lhe o livro. No momento que em Harry retirou o livro das mãos da amiga, pode reparar que ela lutava contra as lágrimas de dentes cerrados.

Lançando um braço à volta da amiga, Harry baixou os olhos para o livro e começou a ler.

"_Damnum Infectum._

_Damnum Infectum é uma expressão derivada do latim, que na linguagem corrente significa Dano Temido. Tal como o seu significado pode alertar, Danum Infectum é uma maldição muito temida. Esse temor acerca da maldição em questão, é pelo facto de que esta maldição não inflige sofrimento corporal exterior, ou seja, não inflige feridas, cortes, ou um outro qualquer tipo de dor derivada de uma ferida exterior, ao contrário da maioria das maldições. _

_Esta maldição impõe à sua vítima, uma dor interior sem qualquer fonte ou destinatário. A dor é interna, e o receptor da maldição não consegue identificar de onde vem a dor, o que torna impossível que a vítima se solte do feitiço por si própria. Sendo assim para anular a maldição é necessária uma outra identidade para desfazer o feitiço, porém o contra-feitiço é apenas conhecido por alguns, e ao fazer o contra-feitiço a identidade que o fez irá perder muita energia podendo mesmo morrer se a maldição já estiver há muito tempo na vítima._

_Esta maldição, foi muito utilizada no período de secretismo, em que vários feiticeiros negros tentaram infligir dores inexplicáveis a Muggles._

_Este é um artigo sobre Artes das Trevas – ver páginas 82 a 90"_

Engolindo a custo, Harry subitamente teve uma vontade de ir ver Ron e esmurrar Draco.

O que lhe dera para lançar uma maldição daquelas ao Ron? Mesmo que o ruivo fosse o pior inimigo de Draco, o que de todo não era mentira, isso não era razão para uma maldição daquelas! Se bem percebera, aquela maldição infligia uma dor interna, sem qualquer ferida externa. As feridas externas poderiam doer, mas poderiam ser curadas facilmente. As dores internas, são muito mais complicadas, e torna-se muito difícil quando não se sabe de onde vêm! tudo isto explicava as convulsões de Ron, e o facto de não estar ferido.

À medida que pensava mais no assunto, mais convicto ficava de que o que Draco fizera fora impensável. Harry ainda se encontrava desapontado, mas agora percebia que nunca deveria ter esperado mais nada do loiro. Afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, que ainda se encontrava ao seu lado, lançou uma fraca exclamação. Só passados uns momentos o grifinório se apercebeu de que estivera a apertar o ombro da amiga com demasiada força. Como que para se desculpar, Harry abraçou-a cingindo-a contra o seu peito, onde ela chorava. Ela andou muito sensível durante o ultimo dia, que fora muito longo para ambos, e Harry compreendia como ela se sentia.

Apertando-a nos seus braços, Harry encostou a sua cabeça à dela. Estiveram assim durante algum tempo, consolando-se um ao outro, até que ela saiu do abraço do moreno, disse um adeus sigiloso e saiu do dormitório masculino.

Mentalmente agradecendo a Seamus, que fora quem inventara aquela noitada, Harry finalmente se deitou para dormir. A única razão pelo que o seu dormitório estava vazio, era a noitada que todos os rapazes faziam naquele dia, para falar de Quadribol, ou, como Seamus dizia, para 'se ter uma noite só de rapazes!'.

O rapaz tirou os óculos e ajeitou os lençóis por cima de si, para depois se entregar ao sono.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, Harry foi acordado pelo crescente barulho no dormitório.

Podia ouvir os seus companheiros de quarto a acordar, e pode ouvir também algumas pessoas a lançarem vivas. _Que raio?!_

Levantando-se a custo, Harry abriu as cortinas da sua cama depois de lançar um grande bocejo. Que motivos teriam para comemorar naqueles dias? Ao abrir a cortina, a resposta veio.

Não acreditando no que via, o moreno levou as mãos à cabeceira buscando desesperadamente os seus óculos. Não ligou ao facto de ter posto os óculos tortos, nem ao facto de estar só de roupa interior, ele foi directo ao centro do dormitório. E pode vê-lo.

"Ron!"

Afastando todos os seus colegas que rodeavam o seu melhor amigo, Harry abraçou Ron.

"Hey, hey, calma!"

Ron empurrou ligeiramente o seu melhor amigo, apontando de seguida para o peito.

"Sinto como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma cirurgia trouxa."

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, ao ver que o amigo estava intacto e o seu humor também. _Hermione haveria de gostar de saber que o Ron está bem._

"Ron, quem te curou?"

"O Malfoy vai pagar, não vai Ron?"

"Força, Ron!"

Estando a ficar irritado com estes comentários por parte do resto dos rapazes, e vendo que Ron também o estava apesar do sorriso bobo na sua cara, Harry agarrou no amigo e levou-o para a sala comunal.

Quando finalmente se encontravam no silêncio da sala comunal, ambos respiraram fundo.

"Já estava a ver que eles me comiam vivo!" disse Ron enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

"Comiam-te?" Harry tentava não se rir.

"Oh, Harry, tu percebes-te!"

Ron deu-lhe um murro no ombro. E aí o moreno não se conteve.

Quando deram por eles estavam ambos a rir desalmadamente, no meio da sala, agarrados um ao outro.

Seguido de uma exaltação, ambos os rapazes ouviram alguém descer as escadas. Olhando para a direcção do barulho, puderam ver uma rapariga respirando profundamente a olhar fixamente para Ron.

"Hermione." o ruivo mandou num sussurro mudo.

"Ron." respondeu a rapariga quase imperceptivelmente, deixando cair uma lágrima.

Ambos se aproximaram.

Harry quase que podia palpar a tensão entre eles.

Quando finalmente ficaram à distância de um braço, o rosto da rapariga era salpicado por lágrimas, e, foi com espanto, que o moreno viu Ron a limpar as lágrimas da amiga com delicadeza. Talvez a sua experiencia, quase-morte, lhe tivesse mostrado que não deveria esperar até ter a certeza dos sentimentos de Hermione. O que no fundo, Ron já sabia.

Subitamente Harry sentiu-se descolado. Ele não deveria estar ali. Aquilo era um momento para Ron e Hermione. Eles tinham sofrido muito, mereciam aquilo, e Harry não queria lá estar a atrapalhar, fazendo os seus amigos sentirem-se constrangidos.

O mais silenciosamente possível, Harry rodeou o casal, e dirigiu-se ao dormitório.

No dormitório, a festa parecia ter continuado sem o ruivo. Seamus, Dean, Neville, e mais alguns rapazes, discutiam como Ron se haveria de vingar de Draco. A discussão deveria ser muito animada, pois nem repararam em Harry a entrar e dirigir-se para a sua cama.

Sentou-se na borda, olhando para o relógio vendo que horas eram.

Era cedo ainda. Faltava cerca de duas horas para as aulas começarem. O moreno murmurou uns feitiços, e deixou-se dormir mais um pouco.

**oOo**

Harry acordou sobressaltado, e suado.

Tivera um sonho estranho. Abanando a cabeça, ele dirigiu-se para o banheiro sem sequer ver as horas. Ligou a água, e deixou-a escorrer fria pelo seu corpo quente. Tirando o choque inicial, de frio com quente, Harry abençoou o facto de ser água fria, talvez assim ele esquecesse o sonho.

Fora um sonho atribulado, isso de certeza. Na verdade, fora uma mistura de imagens indistintas. Ele vira Draco beijando Pansy Parkinson, vira Draco andando de braço à volta dos ombros da rapariga, vira a rapariga agarrando o sonserino e devorando a boca dele… Harry sentiu-se arrepiar. _É a água._

Saindo do banheiro, enrolou-se numa toalha e voltou ao dormitório. Só agora reparava que estava sozinho. Já devia ser tarde. Decidindo esquecer este sonhos que não tinha qualquer razão ou fundamento, era somente um devaneio ridículo da sua mente, Harry vestiu-se. Depois de secar os cabelos, e voltar ao banheiro, o moreno pegou na sacola e saiu do dormitório.

Descendo para a sala comunal, viu uma coisa que não pensava que iria presenciar tão rápido.

Ron e Hermione descansavam abraçados no sofá em frente à lareira. Harry não os queria interromper, mas tinham de ir para as aulas, e a rapariga não o perdoaria se ele tivesse passado e não os tivesse avisado. Resolvendo não fazer os amigos ficarem constrangidos, recuou para as escadas, e subiu dois degraus, para depois os descer e deixar cair a sacola, fingindo que não tinha visto nada.

Quando ouviram a sacola a cair, Ron e Hermione sobressaltaram-se e separam-se instintivamente. A rapariga foi logo ajudar o amigo a apanhar as coisas que tinham caído da sacola. Quando acabaram de repor os objectos, ambos levantaram-se e Harry pode reparar que Hermione estava ruborizada, e evitava olhar para ele.

Não evitou sorrir. Enfim aqueles dois tinham-se entendido. Já não era sem tempo.

"Obrigado, Mione."

Trocou um olhar significativo com Ron, que se encontrava atrás dela.

"Nós já estávamos a ir-te acordar Harry, faltam 15 minutos para as aulas começarem." respondeu a amiga, enquanto se dirigia a uma cadeira e retirava de lá a sua varinha e a sua sacola, e as de Ron.

Depois de entregar as coisas a Ron, Hermione saiu para fora da sala comunal, seguida de Harry e Ron. Durante a travessia até às masmorras, onde iriam ter poções, nenhum dos três falou, o que fez Harry pensar que talvez os seus amigos não tivessem esclarecido tudo entre eles. Ao lado de Hermione, Harry podia ver que a amiga ainda estava ruborizada. Provavelmente só agora pensava no que realmente tinha acontecido.

À medida que se aproximavam da sala onde iriam ter aulas, um clamor ia aumentando de volume.

Quando chegaram, podiam ver mesmo ao lado da porta da sala, um círculo de sonserinos que rodeavam um casal e clamavam, para deleite do par. Ao aproximar-se Harry quase pode jurar que vira um flash prateado no meio dos sonserinos, mas ignorou.

"Hey, Potter!"

O grifinório virou-se instintivamente.

O círculo estava agora aberto e dentro dele, não estava ninguém mais que Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson. Harry não pode de deixar de sentir o seu coração falhar algumas batidas, quando Draco provocadoramente passou o seu braço pelos ombros da sonserina, aproximando-a de si, colando os seus corpos.

Harry sentia que voltava ao seu quinto ano, quando os seus sonhos se tornavam realidade, mesmo quando ele não queria que os seus sonhos tomassem vida. Porque é que ele… Não, o seu corpo… Reagia assim ao loiro? Tantos efeitos. Mas apesar disso, Harry sabia que tudo aquilo servia para Draco testar. Testar a sua mente, o seu auto-controlo. Pode confirma-lo quando o sonserino olhou para ele com um sorriso maliciosa, quase deliciado.

Sem qualquer pudor, Draco atraiu Pansy para si e beijou-a, olhando para Harry. O loiro utilizava a sua exímia arte de beijar, na sonserina que respondia sensualmente.

Se Harry não sentisse a mão de Hermione no seu braço, pensaria que estava morto. O seu coração parecia que deixava de bater, e a sua respiração estava suspensa. Ver o loiro ser beijado por outra pessoa que não Harry. Ver Draco beijando outra pessoa que não ele. Foi como uma facada que ainda lhe dilacerava o coração. Podia ver o sonserino estreitar o delicado corpo da rapariga contra o seu próprio corpo. Por momentos desejou morrer. Tudo menos ver aquilo. Tudo menos ver Draco com outra pessoa que não ele. Doía mais do que ele poderia aguentar.

Recebeu uma apertadela no braço por parte de Hermione, que o olhava com preocupação, de sobrancelhas levantadas. Só agora Harry se apercebia que não tinha respirado desde que olhara para a cena, e nem queria imaginar sequer a cara com que deveria estar.

_Maldito!_ Durante todo este tempo desde que ele se separara do loiro, que Harry se tentava controlar, dominar as suas reacções e emoções. Mas nunca conseguira ser bem sucedido! Acontecia sempre algo que o deixava sem reacção, sem qualquer tipo de controle. Algo que fugia ao seu próprio controle… O que havia acontecido durante toda a sua vida. Acontecia sempre algo em que não pensara, e simplesmente age impulsivamente, sem pensar.

Como agora. Porque estava com aquela cara? Bem, na verdade sabia, mas isso não deveria ser mostrado aos outros. Os seus sentimentos deveriam de ficar dentro de si. Tal como Draco fazia… _Maldito!_

Rapidamente tentou mudar, a custo, a sua expressão para indiferença, e encarou Blaise.

"Então Potter, magoado? Afinal és o único sozinho aqui."

"Ele não está sozinho, Zabini."

"Aí não Weasley? Oh, não me digas que vocês fazem ménages?!"

Dito isto, todos os sonserinos começaram a rir ruidosamente, ignorando os alunos que os encaram, assistindo à cena.

Harry olhou para Blaise ignorando propositadamente o loiro, e, tentando controlar o seu coração que ainda tinha dificuldade em bater, dirigiu-se para dentro da sala.

O moreno cerrava os dentes, respirando rapidamente enquanto o seu abdómen ia a cima e abaixo num ritmo desenfreado. Desta vez tendo consciência de como estava, tentou desesperadamente controlar-se. Era agora ou nunca!

Mas apesar de Harry ter sucedido em controlar-se fisicamente, os seus sentimentos estavam num crescente remoinho. Quando vira Draco beijar Pansy, fora como que uma facada no seu coração. Porque é que ele se deixava afectar tanto? Draco tinha todo o direito de namorar com quem quisesse e bem entendesse. Mas então porque é que Harry ainda sentia que Draco lhe pertencia?

Será que ele realmente gostava de Pansy? Será que seria a mesma coisa entre eles, do que foi entre Harry e Draco?

Ainda com todos estas perguntas na cabeça, Harry sentou-se na sua carteira, na sala de aula.

* * *

**Peço imensas desculpas! Pela demora, pelo desaparecimento, pela reformulação! Mil e uma desculpas. **

**Espero que gostem!**

**R E V I E W S**


End file.
